The Fallen
by Cnglee
Summary: The Mikaelson's have fallen. Or so everyone had thought. There is someone who is determined to save them. But can she? Will Hope be returned to her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY. NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED.**

 **I have written this story a ton of different ways but I decided to write aa new one based off of what we learned from the season 4 promo. I hope you all enjoy. I am not deleting my other fanfics but I will not be updating them. Hope you understand. XOXO- Sissy**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Mikaelson's had fallen. But there is a huge part of the story that even they were unaware of. A powerful witch who was assisting the ancestors on the other side. Esther Mikaelson was once again conspiring against her children. She no longer wanted to make them human but instead to seek revenge for the harm they had caused her. She decided that she wanted to start up a new coven. One that would be faithful only to her. But to do that she needed a living member of her family to give their blood. Also she needed a host. She resurrected Camille O'Connell with the help of the ancestors. Cami did not know of Esther's involvement. All she knew was that Hayley was also put into an enchanted sleep and that Hope needed to be cared for. She took Hope and fled New Orleans. Esther was not able to carry out her plan with Cami in the wind. But she was patient. After all she had a thousand years to dream up her plan. Her children were going to regret the day they crossed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami stood in her kitchen and flipped the last pancake onto a plate. She yelled up the stairs.

"Hope! Breakfast!."

Soon a little blonde haired girl came running down the stairs. She looked at Cami and frowned.

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes you do."

She set a plate down on the counter and Hope climbed onto a counter stool and picked up her fork. Cami spoke as she poured herself coffee.

"Don't you want to grow up and become a doctor or a lawyer?"

Hope shook her head. "No I just want to play with my baby dolls all day."

Cami rolled her eyes. "Well when I get home from work tonight you and I can go and get you a new doll. How does that sound?"

Hope nodded. She took a huge bite of pancake just as the phone rang. Cami grabbed it and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miss. Cami."

Cami smiled. "Vincent, how are you?"

"Not bad. I got the serum that you sent and it did nothing."

"Seriously. It took me forever to track that guy down."

"Well we are running out of options and I think we have trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Marcel has had his nightwalkers following me everywhere I go. And it's not just me. He's had Josh followed too. I think he's getting suspicious."

She groaned. "Great. Well I have one lead to track down but I have to wait a couple of days before going."

"Understood. How is the little cutie?"

Cami smiled and looked over to Hope who was watching cartoons as she ate. "Sassy and independent."

He chuckled. "Sounds like someone else I know."

She smiled to herself. "This time of year is just harder then others."

"Because of them?"

"That and my anniversary of being turned."

"Oh yeah. And you dying."

"Nope that is not until March."

"The first time."

"Well yeah."

"Just hang in there. You're doing everything that you can."

"I know it just...never feels like enough."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday rolled around and Cami set some chicken nuggets and fries on the counter for Hope.

"Okay you need to eat fast so we can get to your open house."

She nodded. "Can we get ice cream when it's over?"

"If you get a good report."

"Okay and don't forget the book fair is there."

"You can pick out your books tonight."

Hope finished her dinner and they went to her school. Cami held her hand and Hope led the way to her classroom. When they got to it she smiled at her teacher.

"Hi Mrs. Carson."

Mrs. Carson reminded Cami of a ballerina. She had blonde hair that was usually pulled into a tight bun, long legs, and a long neck. SHe was younger then most teachers at the school. She smiled at them.

"Hello there Miss. Hope. Miss. O'Connell, I am so glad that you made it."

Cami shook her hand. "Hope has been talking about this all week."

"Well she is a great girl. So I hung up the kid's projects for everyone to see and then there are their book reports on their desks."

Cami nodded and looked at Hope. "Lead the way."

Hope grinned and ran over to the bulletin board. She pointed to a picture towards the top.

"That one is mine."

Cami looked. It was a painting of their house with both of them standing out front. Cami kissed Hope's head.

"That is one of your best."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Come see my desk!"

Cami smiled and walked over to a row of desk. Hope grabbed a paper off of hers and handed it over. Cami smiled and read aloud.

"My name is Hope Mikaelson. I am six years old. I was born in New Orleans Louisiana. My favorite color is pink and my favorite animal is a wolf."

Hope smiled. "Is my writing good?"

"It is excellent."

They then made their way into the library where the book fair was set up. They had barely stepped into the room when Hope bumped into another little girl. She had brown hair that was pulled back with a blue ribbon. She sneered at Hope.

"Hope. I didn't know that you were coming?"

Hope made a face. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's parents night and you only have one parent."

Cami's jaw fell open. Hope spoke up.

"My dad is away for work but he will be home soon. Besides," Hope's eyes flickered to the girl's father. "My dad would eat your dad for lunch."

Hope then walked away grinning. Cami smiled.

"Who was that?"

"Audrey Graves."

"She seems like a real brat."

"She is."

Hope picked out what she wanted and they left. On the way home Cami stopped at a local ice cream parlor. She and Hope sat in one of the booths and started eating. Cami glanced at her.

"Are you excited for your sleepover with Macie?"

She nodded. "We're going to make cookies."

"That sounds like fun."

"Are you going to have fun at your work thingy?"

Cami smiled. "Well no. I'm going to be missing you too much."

"You can call me if you need to."

Cami laughed. "Like I tell you to do if you miss me?"

"Exactly."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami drove into town and sighed. She never wanted to be back here but she had to be. She approached the gate and punched in the security code before driving into the garage. She shuddered before climbing out of her own car. She looked around. There were three other cars covered with tarps and a thick layer of dust. Cami entered the compound and was greeted by her two friends.

"Josh. Vincent."

They grinned and hugged her. Vincent spoke first.

"Cami O'Connell. Long time no see."

Josh nudged her. "Where's the little one?"

"At a sleepover back home. I didn't want her to find out."

They nodded. Cami looked around the place. It was as if it was going to fall down around her. Vincent caught the look on her face and spoke quickly.

"Lets get to work."

She nodded. They walked up to the attic and Cami paused. The Mikaelson's coffins were lined up. Vincent opened each of them and then sighed.

"So far nothing that we have done has worked and their bites are unchanged."

Josh interrupted. "That paste we got from Brazil turned them purple for a while."

Cami rolled her eyes and started grabbing Freya's spellbooks off the shelf. "Maybe something in here can help."

They all sat down and started reading. Cami learned more about the complexity of witchcraft then she ever thought she would. By sunrise they all looked at eachother. Vincent sighed and tossed Esther's book aside.

"Well that was a bust."

Josh spoke up. "Maybe not. What if the poison is also the cure?"

Cami raised her brows. "Come again?"

"Well the venom from the ten different packs was how they created the poison, well maybe we can use it to also make a cure."

Vincent looked surprised. "That's genius."

Cami nodded. "But how are we going to get it? I mean after what happened with Lucien they aren't going to be all that willing to talk to us let alone give us their venom."

Vincent's smile faltered. "Plus they're hard to come by. Some of the more exclusive packs have hidden themselves."

Cami paced around and then looked at them with wide eyes. "The building where Klaus and Hayley found the wolves. What if they kept samples of the venom?"

Josh nodded. "It's worth a shot."

Vincent's grin returned. "We cut the venom with some potent healing ingredients. Chamomile, white willow bark, ginseng, milk thistle, maybe even some yarrow."

Cami started to get her hopes up. "So we could actually heal them?"

"It's possible."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Cami rang the doorbell and waited. A woman with long brown hair wearing a pink apron answered. Cami smiled.

"Hi i'm Hope's mom."

The woman smiled. "Of course. Come on in. The girls are watching a movie."

Cami followed the woman into a small kitchen that connected to a living room. She smiled.

"Hope your mom is here."

Hope turned and squealed. "Mommy!"

She ran over and Cami grabbed her. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah but we had a lot of fun."

She set her down and smiled at Macie. She was a shy little red head. "Hi Macie. Did you and Hope have a good time?"

She nodded. "We made Cinderella cookies."

"Wow."

Macie's mom extended her hand. "I'm Jessica by the way."

Cami shook her hand and smiled. "Cami."

Jessica looked at the girls. "Macie can you help Hope get her stuff?"

The girls took off up the stairs. Jessica started placing some cookies in a small box.

"You're a single mom right?"

Cami nodded. "Hope's dad has been away for a while." She quickly lied. "He works in Africa."

She nodded. "My husband is in the military. He's been gone for a year. It's ruff."

"I promise it gets easier."

She smiled. "I just miss having my best friend."

Cami felt the familiar ache in her chest and nodded. "Me too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was in her bed later that night reading a patient file. She heard little feet across the floor. Soon Hope appeared in her doorway clutching her plush wolf.

"Mommy can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?"

Cami smiled. "Of course."

Hope smiled and crawled in next to Cami. She covered herself with blankets and then smiled. "Thanks Mommy."

Cami kissed her forehead and set her file aside. "Did you miss me while I was away?"

Hope nodded. "I don't like sleeping somewhere without you."

"I don't like it either."

"Did you have fun on your trip?"

"Yes I did. I went home for the night."

"Home?"

"New Orleans." Cami hesitated before adding. "I was thinking that maybe it's time that we move back."

Hope looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. We have family there and I think you would like it there."

Hope thought for a minute before asking. "Are we going to go get my Dad while were there?"

"Yeah we are Princess."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later Cami and Hope drove into New Orleans. Hope was looking out her window amazed.

"Why is there people in the road?"

Cami smiled. "They're telling fortunes and playing music."

Hope cocked her brow. "Telling fortunes? Are they witches?"

"A few but most are just people who want to make money off of gullible tourist."

Hope nodded and then pointed. "Ooh I want to go in there!"

Cami looked and laughed. It was a voodoo shop owned by an actual witch. "We can check it out tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Cami drove to the gate of the compound and punched in the code before pulling into the garage. Hope jumped out as soon as Cami opened her door. They walked inside and Cami's jaw dropped. The place had been scrubbed spotless. All the furniture had been uncovered and cleaned. There was an intoxicating aroma coming from upstairs. Cami led the way into the kitchen. Vincent was standing in front of the stove.

"Welcome home."

Cami grinned. "Did you do all of this?"

"Well Josh may have compelled a cleaning crew and a few appliance stores but yeah it was my idea. And my gumbo."

She nodded and picked Hope up. He turned from the stove and smiled at her.

"Wow Baby Hope is not a baby anymore."

Hope nodded. "I'm six."

"I know and I feel old. Do you remember me?"

Hope shook her head and Vincent extended his hand to her.

"I'm Vincent."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Cami set her down and Hope took off exploring. When dinner was ready she sat at the table with Cami and Vincent. She frowned at Cami.

"Mommy where is my room?"

Cami looked surprised. "You didn't find it already?"

"Well there is a room with a bunch of toys in it but it has a crib in there. I don't sleep in a crib anymore."

Cami laughed. "Well you can sleep with me tonight and we'll fix it up tomorrow."

Hope nodded then looked at Vincent curious. "Are you a vampire too? Or a werewolf?"

He chuckled. "I am a witch."

"Boys can be witches?"

"Yes they can."

Cami shook her head amused. "You know Hope, Vincent would be the perfect person to take you to the voodoo store."

She looked at him excited. "Will you take me?"

"Sure. We can go there while your Mom gets your room ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope looked closely at the different barrels.

"Vincent, what is this?"

He looked. "That is ginger root."

"What do you use that for?"

"It's used in a lot of medicines."

She nodded and pointed. "And that?"

"That is Wolfsbane." He dropped his voice. "Don't touch it. It will burn you."

She quickly jerked her hand away. A woman at the counter smiled.

"Hey Vincent. Whose your little friend?"

He smiled. "This is Hope. I'm babysitting."

Hope glared up at him. "I am not a baby."

"Pardon me."

She looked at some of the necklaces lined up on a table. She grabbed one and handed it to Vincent.

"Can you hold that for me?"

He nodded and watched her amused. Hope looked around the entire shop. She grabbed a deck of tarot cards before running back to the counter. She set the tarot cards and the necklace on the counter and smiled.

"I'll take these please."

The lady smiled and rang her up. Hope handed Vincent her purse and he pulled some cash out of her wallet. He looked at her amused.

"Dang little money bags."

She smiled. "Mommy gave it to me in case I saw anything I wanted."

He nodded and the lady handed Hope her bag.

"Come back soon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was just hanging the last photo when she heard the front door open and little feet running up the stairs. Hope appeared at the door and her jaw fell open. Cami smiled.

"What do you think?"

Hope walked around the room. Cami kept the mural Klaus had painted and the handpainted night sky on the ceiling. Hope took in the wrought iron full size bed, the white play table and chairs, the dollhouse that was as tall as she was, the toys and books on the built in shelves, the little sign above her bed with her name on it, and the framed pictures. She grinned.

"I love it!"

Cami hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad."

Hope started playing with her toys while Vincent motioned for Cami to follow him. She walked into her bedroom and looked at him curious.

"What's up?"

He spoke quietly. "I heard whispers. Marcel knows that someone is trying to bring the Mikaelson's back. He moved Klaus into the basement of his building. Josh says he's chained up like a dog and is talking to himself."

She felt a chill run down her spine. "He's fighting the blade?"

He nodded. "But he's weak. Marcel only gives him enough blood to keep him from desiccating."

Cami started to pace. "I need to see him."

"Cami it's too dangerous. Besides he's loosing his mind."

She looked at him determined. "I have too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Josh met Cami outside of Marcel's building. He sighed.

"Marcel just left to go speak with the witches. You maybe have five minutes."

She nodded. He led her into the building and down several flights of stairs. When they reached a huge steal door he pulled it opened and they rushed inside. Klaus was in the middle of the stone floor. He had a collar around his neck and a huge tow chain. He looked ill. She looked at Josh in horror.

"What the hell have they done to him?"

"This is what happens when you add Papa Tunde's blade and very little blood."

She sighed. She pulled out the picture of Hope with the note on the back. She slipped it into his jacket pocket and kissed his cheek before rushing out.

An hour later Klaus woke and felt something in his pocket. He looked and felt a lump rise in his throat. It was a photo of a little girl with long honey blonde hair, blue eyes and a devious little grin. The bottom read, "Hope's 6th Birthday". He smiled to himself and flipped the picture over. Written on the back was a message, "You'll be home soon".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Cami pulled open the curtains and let light into the room. She then bent over the bed and spoke with a smile.

"Rise and Shine Princess."

Hope groaned and flipped onto her back. She stretched and then looked at Cami groggy.

"It's too early."

Cami smiled. "You don't want to be late for your first day at your new school do you?"

She shook her head and sat up. Cami opened her closet doors and glanced back at her.

"Vincent has breakfast ready."

Hope climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. Cami picked out her clothes for the day and laid them on Hope's bench at the end of her bed. She then straightened up Hope's bed before walking downstairs. Hope was eating her waffles while watching Vincent and Josh argue. Cami sighed.

"What is it this time?"

Josh sighed. "We can talk later." He faked a smile. "It is someone's first day!"

Hope smiled. "It's not really the first day."

Cami smiled and sat down next to her with a cup of coffee. "Well on the bright side you're starting in the middle of the semester so you'll start and before you know it summer will be here."

Hope nodded. "And then my birthday in September!"

Cami groaned. "Let's not rush that one."

When Hope finished eating Cami took her upstairs. Soon Hope was dressed in a navy halter dandelion print swing dress, her denim jacket, and navy leather ballet flats. Cami brushed her long blonde hair and pulled her bangs back with a big white hair bow. Hope then skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled at Vincent and Josh.

"How do I look?"

Vincent smiled. "Very grown up."

Cami nodded. "Let me get a picture."

Hope made a face. "Really?"

"Please? Just humor me."

Hope posed in front of the door to the garage. Josh handed Hope her bright pink lunchbox.

"I snuck you a surprise."

She looked excited. "What is it?"

"If I tell you ten it won't be a surprise."

She pouted. Cami handed over her navy backpack with a unicorn on it.

"Ready Kiddo?"

Hope nodded. She gave the boys hugs before leading the way into the garage. She climbed into the back of Cami's car and buckled herself in. Cami slid into the driver's seat and backed out onto the road. The school wasn't far from the compound. Hope started looking pale the closer they got. Cami looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"You're going to have a lot of fun."

Hope nodded but spoke in a quiet voice. "What if no one likes me?"

Cami smiled. "Just be yourself. Because you are pretty amazing."

Hope smiled and the color started coming back in her face. When they pulled into the school's parking lot, Hope hopped out and grabbed Cami's hand. Cami led the way inside. They went to the front office. An older lady was behind the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

Cami smiled. "Yes my daughter is suppose to start school today and I was told to check in here first."

"Oh of course. Principal Dyers told me." She looked through the papers in front of her. She finally pulled out a blue folder and opened it. "Okay Principal Dyers has signed off on everything. Now Hope will be starting first grade here correct?"

Cami nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Mr. Dyers has placed her in Ms. Bowman's class. She is one of our newer teachers but the students love her." She handed Cami the folder. "Here is some paperwork that you'll need to take home and fill out. You can send them back with Hope. Also there is a calender with all of our special activities on it. Ms. Bowman's classroom is Room 211. You'll leave here and take the first hallway on your right. Follow it up then turn left then another right. She is the ffirst door on your right."

"Okay thank you."

"No problem." She smiled at Hope. "I hope you have a good first day."

Hope smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Cami and Hope followed the secretary's directions and found the classroom easily. Cami knocked and a small brunette woman answered. She looked around Cami's age. She smiled warmly.

"Hello." She knelt down and spoke to Hope. "You must be Hope. I am Ms. Bowman."

Hope clung to Cami's arm. "Hi."

Ms. Bowman smiled and straightened up. She then shook Cami's hand.

"Miss. O'Connell, it's nice to meet you. Principal Dyer has given me all of Hope's transcripts and she is on track with us so she should do fine."

"Great."

Ms. Bowman looked at Hope again. "Well how about you and I put your supplies in your desk before the other kids start to arrive?"

Hope nodded. Cami stayed with her as she loaded her desk with all of her supplies. Hope smiled and pointed to her name tag.

"They spelled Mikaelson right!"

Cami grinned. "Wow."

Hope then put her empty backpack and lunchbox in her cubby. Then she gave Cami a hug before taking her seat. Cami left and had to take a deep breath. She knew Hope would be fine but she hated leaving her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope loved her new school and started making friends by the second day. While she was at school a few days later Vincent and Josh pulled Cami into the argument that they were having on Hope's first day. Josh brought news that Marcel was getting nervous.

"He keeps saying that it's been five years since he defeated the Mikaelson's and took the city back."

Vincent pounded his fist on the table. "I vote we take action now! We have the venom all we need is to make the serum."

Cami sighed. "But it would be stupid to try while Marcel is on high alert."

Josh nodded. "My point exactly."

Vincent wasn't going to give up that easily. "But if we wait it, he'll win."

They both looked at Cami. She thought long and hard before nodding.

"Let's at least get it ready. I'm not saying that we need to wake them just yet but...I want to at least be prepared."

They nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent walked into the voodoo shop and started looking for what he needed. The witch behind the counter was a college student named Eden. She smiled at him.

"Hey Vincent. What brings you in today?"

He shrugged. "Ah just trying to teach a young witch. Do you have any amla?"

She reached behind the counter and handed him a bag with the gooey plant inside. "Anything else?"

"Yeah maitake."

She walked to the back of the store and pulled a jar out of a glass case. She handed it over and he grabbed the other ingredients. When he sset them all on the counter Eden cocked her brow.

"These are some odd ingredients."

He nodded. "I have a few ideas for her."

She nodded and rung him up. When he left she grabbed her cell and dialed.

"Marcel, you said to call if anyone bought anything out of the ordinary?...Vincent was just in here. He bought a bunch of things that are not normal to use...no he was alone...he says he's mentoring some young witch...I think it's worth you checking out."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Cami was pulled from a deep sleep by a scream coming from Hope's bedroom. She scrambled out of bed and opened the door that connected her room to Hope's. She found Hope sitting up in bed hysterical.

"What's wrong?"

Hope was gasping. "He was in my room!"

Cami looked around and saw that Hope's large bedroom window was open. She looked out but saw no one. Josh came running into the room wearing nothing but red plaid boxers. He looked at her.

"Is she okay?"

"Someone was here."

Josh looked freaked out. "I'll call Vincent."

"Make sure the coffins are still upstairs."

He ran out of the room leaving Cami to calm Hope. She sat down on the bed and gathered the little girl in her arms.

"It's okay. Mommy's here. No one is going to hurt you."

Hope settled and looked at her. "Why were they in here?"

"I don't know Princess but I'm going to find out."

Once Cami got Hope back to sleep she locked her window and went downstairs. Vincent was standing with Josh in the den. He looked at Cami.

"How's Hope?"

"Freaked out. All she could tell me was that it was a man and he jumped out the window when she woke up."

Josh sighed and sat down on the couch. "Thank God he didn't hurt her."

Vincent was pacing and suddenly stopped. "What if he wanted to see who was here? People have noticed the lights being on and cars coming in and out. What if they told Marcel?"

Cami paused. "Then Marcel knows that Hope is alive and back."

Josh shook his head. "If it was Marcel then he is keeping his suspicions quiet. I haven't heard him mention Klaus or any of the Mikaelson's this week. he's been too focused on getting more day walkers but the witches refuse to cast the dayring spell."

Vincent looked surprised. "Why?"

"No idea. But one witch was in his loft yesterday and she said that she had done him one too many favors. If he wanted more then she wanted something in return."

"Did she say what?"

"Something called a Gem of Amara."

Cami turned and looked at him surprised. "I've heard of that before."

"You have?"

"Klaus talked about it. He said that it was similar to daylight rings but they are like a shield for a vampire."

Vincent cocked a brow. "What does that mean?"

"There are only a couple of them out there. Most were destroyed by witches centuries ago. Apparently they give the owner enhanced regenerative powers. Like if you stab them with a stake they won't die or if you set them on fire they won't burn."

Josh looked impressed. "That sounds awesome."

"But Klaus said that they have major side affects. The witches made a loop hole with them. They make the owner go crazy within a few days. That is why most of them were destroyed."

"Did Klaus say how to find them?"

"No he was more just telling me to stay away from them." She tried to think back. "Actually he may have one."

They stared at her. Vincent spoke curious.

"What makes you say that?"

"Right before I...you know, Klaus wanted Freya to destroy something but she couldn't. Elijah said that there was no use in finding the other if they couldn't destroy one."

Vincent started pacing again. "Okay so if Klaus did get his hands on this thing, where would he hide it?"

Cami shrugged. "He has a ton of hiding places."

"Well then we'll search the entire house if we have too."

"What is your fascination with finding this thing?"

"Because if we are the ones to give it to the witches then they will owe us the favor and not Marcel."

Cami caught on. "You guys check the main floor. I'll check their bedrooms."

Cami made her way upstairs and opened the first door on the right. It was Elijah's room. Cami first opened his closet. She almost died laughing. He had over forty suits organized by color and tons of pressed dress shirts. His shoes were highly polished and neatly organized. He also had hundreds of ties hung on a custom made hanger. She shut the doors and looked in his dresser next. When she had finally searched the whole room she shut the door and moved to the next. It was Freya's. Her room was happy and cheerful. She had dead flowers in a vase on a small table next to a gold chaise. Dozens of books were next to her bed in a neat pile. Cami looked inside, they were all romance novels. She went through her closet and dresser before moving on. She hesitated at the next door. She knew whose room it was. It was the bedroom that she avoided. She took a deep breath and pushed open Klaus's door. She had died in this room. In the same bed. It made her have anxiety. She pushed through and checked all of Klaus's hiding places. She found no stone. When she checked the secret cabinet in his fireplace she pulled out stacks of cash. She rolled her eyes. There had to have been over a million dollars just shoved in a fireplace. She then looked in his nightstand drawers. In the first she found nothing but phone chargers, checkbook, and his tablet. But in the other she found something that caused a lump in her throat. He had a small stack of photos and they were all of her. The first was of her and Rebekah at Marcel's party, the second of she and Hope at Hayley's wedding, and the third was of she and Klaus at Christmas. In each photo Cami looked so happy. She composed herself and put the pictures back where she had found them. When she decided that this room was also clean she made her way to the third floor. She stepped into Kol's bedroom where Josh had been staying. There was nothing in there. She finally entered Rebekah's bedroom. It was just as she had left it. Her closet was filled with the designer labels and vintage pieces that made Cami drool. Her handcarved vanity had old makeup on silver trays and a silver hairbrush. She opened the drawers and found costume jewelry. Then she opened a gold jewelry box and found tons of jewelry. But one piece in particular caught her eye. It was a gold ring was a green gem that was glowing. She grabbed it and ran downstairs just as the sun came up. She found the boys and showed them the ring.

"I found it."

Vincent took it and looked at her impressed. "Where was it?"

"Rebekah's jewelry box."

"Smart place to hide it."

"So what now?"

"We give it to the witches."

Cami shook her head. "We can't just give it over."

"Well what do you think that we should do?"

"Arrange a meeting on our terms. We need to have the upper hand in this. And we need a witch that we can trust."

Vincent nodded and thought for a minute. Finally he spoke. "Willow. She's an old friend of mine. She's helped me several times."

"Call her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent arranged the meeting for a the next day. Cami woke up early that morning and went into Hope's room. Hope blinked and then sat up.

"Is it time for school yet?"

"Almost. What do you want for breakfast? Anything that you want."

Hope thought for a minute. "Banana pancakes."

"You got it."

She lifted Hope and carried her downstairs. When they entered the kitchen Vincent grinned.

"Morning Miss. Hope."

She smiled. "Morning Vincent. Are you going to eat breakfast with us?"

"Nope just coffee. I have a meeting."

Cami glanced at him. "Can you handle it alone?"

He nodded. "Best to keep you out of the spotlight until I need you."

She nodded and started mixing Hope's pancakes. When she started cooking Josh wandered into the room fully dressed. He took a deep breath.

"Something smells good."

Hope grinned. "We're having banana pancakes."

"I've never had them before."

Hope looked at him shocked. "They're my favorite!"

Cami laughed and flipped a few pancakes onto a plate for Hope. She handed the plate over along with the syrup and a small bowl of strawberries. Hope began shoveling them into her mouth. Cami rolled her eyes.

"Hope slow down please."

After breakfast Cami walked upstairs with Hope and started pulling clothes out of Hope's closet. Soon Hope was dressed in grey jeweled collar cardigan, navy tank, dark wash jeans, and charcoal leather flats. Cami brushed her hair before braiding a headband. She quickly whisked Hope off to school. When she returned to the compound she spoke with Josh.

"So how is the serum coming?"

"Vincent says it should be done within a week."

"So they will wake?"

"Hopefully."

"And then we can get them to help us get Klaus back."

"Exactly."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

They stood in front of the coffins with vials in hand. Cami looked at Vincent.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

He shook his head. "No but it's the best chance that we got."

One by one Cami poured the serum down the Mikaelson's throats. They then stood back and waited. Cami looked as the sun came up.

"I need to get Hope ready for school."

Vincent nodded. Cami walked downstairs and went in her bedroom to change into fresh clothes. That's when it hit her that Klaus could possibly come home today. With that in mind she wanted to look nice. She selected a dark green silk cami, black leather jacket, black leggings, and black combat boots. She then slid on her moonstone stud earrings and the gold half moon pendant necklace Klaus had given her for Christmas. She then quietly slipped into Hope's bedroom. She pulled back the curtains before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Rise and Shine."

Hope groaned and looked at her. "It's too early."

Cami laughed. "I know. But school awaits. What would you like for breakfast?"

"You pick."

"Wow you really are tired."

She grabbed the little girl, still in her purple owl pajamas, and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. Cami quickly made scrambled eggs and sliced up some fruit for Hope. While Hope ate Cami whipped together her lunch. She noted the lack of food in the fridge.

"Looks like I am going to the grocery store today. Anything you want?"

Hope nodded. "Strawberries please."

"You got it."

When Hope finished Cami took her upstairs. Hope picked out her outfit for the day. Soon she was wearing a white lace tank top, peach colored cashmere cardigan, light wash jeggings, and white lace canvas shoes. Cami helped her pull her hair into a high ponytail before grabbing her backpack and heading back downstairs. Cami stuck her grocery list into her black leather satchel before handing Hope her lunch box. Hope yelled up the stairs.

"Bye Uncle Vincent!"

He stuck his head over the railing. "Have a good day Princess!"

Cami smiled and left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Josh can you give me a hand?!"

Cami was attempting to carry in groceries by herself. Josh appeared in the doorway and started grabbing bags.

"What's all this?"

"The weekly boatload."

He laughed. "What are you going to make for a celebratory dinner?"

"That is being saved for when they are all back. Speaking of which how are things going upstairs?"

"Vincent says their bite marks are healing. Slowly but surely. They should be awake by morning."

She nodded. "Then all we need to do is get Klaus back."

"Speaking of that Marcel was talking more about the gem of amara."

"What did he say?"

"He has the other ring. But he keeps saying that he wants the set."

"How did he get the ring?"

He shrugged. "Bought it, stole it, who knows. I told Vincent and he didn't call Willow yet so no one knows that we have the other ring."

Cami thought as she started putting the groceries away. "We need to get our hands on the other ring. Then get Freya to destroy them both."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We're not. I am."

He looked at her like she was nuts. "What do you mean?"

"I'll distract Marcel while you all get Klaus. Then I will steal the other ring."

"That's suicide."

"I'm dead remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "And we would prefer that you were not dead again."

"Don't worry i'll find a way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"5?"

"You're guessing again."

Hope sighed and looked at her math problem again. She then smiled. "3!"

"That's right."

Cami was sitting with Hope in the den while she did her homework. She finished up and wrote her name at the top of her worksheet. She then jumped onto the couch and snuggled against Cami.

"Can we go horseback riding this weekend?"

"Sure. We haven't been in a while."

"Yeah. Then can we go in the bayou? I've never been in there before."

"Well you have but you were just a baby then."

"Well can I go?"

"Sure we can take a picnic if you want."

"That'll be fun."

Cami kissed her forehead then looked at the clock. "Well it is someone's bedtime."

Hope nodded and led the way upstairs. While she stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth Cami grabbed her pajamas.

"Do you want the pink butterflies or the ballerinas?"

Hope came out and looked at both. "The ballerinas."

"Good choice. Pick out a book."

"Well can I have the story of the seashells?"

"Sure."

Hope changed into her pjs then climbed into her bed. Cami slid next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Once upon a time there was a prince and princess who lived in a small kingdom by the sea. Every morning the princess would collect these tiny shells from the beach. She would bring them to her father in a pail and tell him to pick the prettiest shell of them all. The king did every morning. As the princess grew she kept the silly tradition of bringing her father a seashell every morning. By the time she was grown she thought the tradition had gotten silly. But then the king passed away leaving his beloved children behind. When the princess went to leave the only home she had ever known she went into her father's room to find something to take with her. She opened his closet and found a large box. Inside of it were all the seashells that she had brought him over the years. On the lid of the box was his final note to her stating, I love you more then all the waves in the sea and all the seashells upon the shore."

Hope smiled. "The king loved her very much."

Cami smiled sadly. "Yes he did."

"My Daddy loves me that much right?"

Cami nodded. "Never ever doubt that your daddy loves you more then anything in the whole entire world."

Cami tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Hope."

"I love you too Mommy."

Cami flipped off the main light and made sure that Hope's nightlight kicked on before shutting the door and stepping into her bedroom. She opened the closet and pulled out the old box in the back. She opened it and selected one of her special seashells. She snuck back into Hope's room and stuck the seashell on her nightstand with a note inside that said, "I love you more then all the seashells on the shore- Mommy".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Cami took Vincent a mug of coffee. She looked in the coffins and smiled.

"Well their color is back."

He nodded. "Hopefully they will be up by tonight."

She sat down and spoke quietly. "Josh told me that Marcel is throwing a party tonight at his loft. Charity stunt. I'm going to go."

"Are you insane? He could literally kill you."

She looked at him determined. "Whether they are awake or not get Klaus out when the party is in full swing. Marcel won't hear you and I will be able to distract him and get the other ring."

"And if you die trying?"

"Then I would have died to reunite Klaus with his daughter. And I can live with that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

When evening came Cami walked downstairs in a navy crepe pencil dress, gold sandal heels, and carrying a simple gold clutch. She snuck one of Rebekah's vintage necklaces out of her jewelry box and the matching earrings. She had her hair twisted into an elegant side bun. She looked at Vincent.

"The party starts at 9 so be there at 10. Hope is at her friend's house for a sleepover so you don't need to worry about her."

"She's not the one that I am worried about."

"Josh will be there if I need help. Just get him out."

"I will."

She hugged him then sighed. "Wish me luck."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent was pacing around the courtyard when he heard a familiar voice.

"Why Vincent you haven't changed a bit."

He looked up and saw Kol, Elijah, Freya, Rebekah, and Hayley smiling at him. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God I was starting to freak out."

Freya was the first to hug him. "How did you do it?"

"It took a long ass time let me tell you."

Elijah looked around. "Where is Niklaus?"

Vincent checked the clock. "We have an hour before we can go get him. Marcel has him chained up like a dog in his basement. But Marcel's party should be in full swing by ten."

Hayley looked curious. "Where is Hope? What happened to her?"

"She's fine. She's at a sleepover for the night. We didn't want her here in case things went south."

She nodded. Freya looked at him.

"So what's the plan for getting Klaus?"

"We simply walk in and take him then cut the blade out."

Elijah raised his brows. "That simple?"

"No one guards him because Marcel doesn't know you all are awake. And we plan to keep it that way until Klaus is in the clear."

Rebekah coked her brow. "You keep saying we?"

"Me, Josh and Cami."

Hayley looked stunned along with the rest. "Cami? She was dead. We buried her."

"Yeah she was dead. Then she wasn't and don't ask me because I have no idea how or why but that is tomorrow's problem. Right now she is Marcel's distraction."

Freya looked even more confused. "Distraction?"

"He still thinks she is dead."

Kol chuckled. "Well that should be fun."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami stepped into Marcel's loft and looked around. It was a more dignified affair then his parties use to be. A waiter walked over and offered her a glass of champagne. She accepted and walked around. It didn't take long to find Marcel. She figured it was best to initiate contact. She walked over and spoke calmly.

"Hello Marcel."

Marcel turned and looked at her stunned. "C...Cami?"

She smiled. "In the flesh."

He still looked freaked out. "How are you not...?"

"Dead? No idea. All I know is that I woke up in a coffin and had to figure out how to climb out."

He finished his drink quickly then grabbed another. "Well welcome home."

"it's good to be back. Though a lot has changed."

He nodded. "Yeah your precious Mikaelson's finally got what was coming to them."

She rolled her eyes. "After what happened to me The Mikaelson's are not exactly my favorite people. I mean Klaus used me then compelled me whenever he pleased, Elijah treated me like a common street walker, Hayley was always self centered, then Freya; well what does anyone actually know about her."

He cracked a smile. "Have you seen your pal Vincent?"

"Not really. I'm trying to focus on living this life to the fullest. I want to see what being a vampire is actually about."

"Well then let me get you started."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent led the Mikaelson's into Marcel's building. they could hear the loud music and people. Elijah looked back.

"Kol, stay here with Hayley and Freya in case Marcel hears."

Hayley looked at him. "And if he does?"

"Kill him."

They nodded. Rebekah and Elijah stepped through the door with Vincent. He led them down the hall and pointed to the door.

"He's in there."

Elijah nodded and pulled the door open. Klaus was still chained in the middle of the room. He looked ill. Rebekah ran to him and woke him.

"Nik."

He opened his eyes and looked at her amazed. "Rebekah? What are you doing?"

Elijah grinned. "It's time to go home Brother."

Klaus smiled and watched as Elijah broke off his collar. He helped Klaus to his feet and together he and Rebekah carried him out. Hayley met them. She looked at him.

"Is he okay?"

Elijah spoke. "He will be once we get him home."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Freya stood over her brother holding a scalpel.

"Here goes nothing."

She cut him open and with some difficulty removed the blade. Klaus groaned and yelled. Then Hayley handed him a blood bag. She spoke to him softly.

"How do you feel?"

He croaked. "Better."

Throughout the next couple hours his color improved and he could move without wincing. But he was still weak. Back at the party Josh was about to leave. But Cami was still throwing back drinks with Marcel. He didn't want to leave her there. When she finally stepped away for a minute he pulled her aside.

"Come on let's get out of here."

She shook her head. "I don't have the ring yet."

"Forget the ring i'm not leaving you here alone."

She spoke determined. "I can handle it. If I am not back at the compound by 7am then i'm dead or being held captive."

"That's not comforting."

"It's not suppose to be."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As dawn arrived Klaus looked like his old self. His siblings hadn't left his side. Vincent handed him his fifth blood bag. He then looked at his watch and started pacing again. Hayley looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

He answered reluctantly. "I thought that Cami would be back by now."

Klaus looked confused. "Cami? What are you talking about?"

Rebekah spoke. "Oh did we forget to mention that apparently Camille is alive?"

Klaus turned to Vincent. "How?"

"No clue. Her coffin broke open. Like Monique's did. Who do you think took care of Hope?"

Hayley smiled. "Then she was well taken care of."

He nodded. "Cami took her and ran. They only just came back when we figured out how to heal you guys."

Freya looked curious. "Just wondering, how long have we been out?"

"Five years."

They all looked shocked. Hayley looked hurt.

"So Hope is..."

"Six almost seven." He turned and grabbed a picture off the bookshelf. It was of Hope that Cami had taken before her first day of school in New Orleans. "Here."

He handed Hayley the photo. She smiled sadly.

"She looks just like Klaus."

"Acts like him too."

Klaus suddenly remembered what was in his pocket. He grabbed the now crumped photo.

"I thought Hayley put this here?"

He showed them the picture of Hope. Vincent smiled.

"That was Cami. She made Josh take her to see you."

Klaus smiled to himself. They all jumped when the door opened. Josh rushed into the room looking stressed. Vincent looked at him.

"How'd it go?"

Josh looked at him stunned. "Cami's not back yet?"

Vincent spoke angrily. "You left her there?"

"She told me too. She said that if she wasn't back by 7 that she was probably dead or being held hostage."

Rebekah spoke sarcastically. "Well that's comforting."

Klaus stood despite Freya's protest. "Where is she?"

Josh answered. "With Marcel. She was the distraction."

Hayley sighed. "So Marcel figured it out?"

"No." He looked at Vincent. "She said that she needed to find it."

He groaned. "I told her that we would worry about it later."

"Well she didn't listen."

Elijah looked between them. "Gentlemen what are we talking about?"

Vincent sighed. "Josh heard Marcel talking about some rings. Well Cami remembered Klaus mentioning them and then a conversation that she had overheard between Elijah and Klaus about a ring that needed to be destroyed. Well she figured that Klaus had at least on of the rings so we tore the house apart until she found it in Rebekah's room. Then we found out that Marcel has the other."

Hayley looked confused. "The other what?"

Josh looked at them. "The gem of amara."

All of their faces turned to shock. Freya looked at Elijah.

"If Marcel gets his hands on both of the rings..."

"He would truly be unstoppable. Except that the rings have serious side effects. If he wears them he would go mad."

Vincent nodded. "That's why we think he is going to give them to the witches so that they answer to him and not me. Our relationship is already strained."

Rebekah caught on. "So Cami tried to steal the ring from Marcel?"

Vincent looked at the clock. "Or she died trying."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah spoke quickly. "We need to go get her."

Josh raised his hand. "No need I think she's back."

He whooshed into the kitchen and looked at Cami.

"Where have you been?"

He took in her wrinkled dress, fallen hair and the fact she was carrying her heels. He raised his brows.

"You slept with him didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't judge me."

"They're awake."

She looked excited but then seemed to remember what she looked like.

"Let me change."

She whooshed upstairs and quickly returned to the den wearing jeans and a navy and white striped shirt. Vincent looked at her relieved.

"We were about to come rescue you."

She looked at him amused. "You think after this long I don't know how to handle myself." She something into the air that he caught. "I get results."

He looked and held up the other ring. Josh walked in and lightly nudged her.

"You just crawled into bed with the enemy to do it."

"I never said that I crawled into bed with him. I simply encouraged someone else too so that I could get the ring."

He looked impressed. "Nicely done."

Rebekah smiled and walked over. "Careful Camille you are beginning to sound like a Mikaelson."

Cami grinned and hugged her. Hayley, Freya and Kol hugged her next. When she reached Elijah he twirled her in the air a few times. Finally Klaus grabbed her and held her tightly. She whispered in his ear.

"Welcome home."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon they were all seated in the den with drinks. Josh flopped down last and looked at Vincent.

"So which do you think Marcel will be more pissed about? The ring missing or Klaus missing?"

He chuckled. "Both. I put up a boundary spell so he can't get in here."

Freya nodded. "I can back it up if you like."

He shook his head. "You need to rest. Your powers will be weakened after all this."

She nodded. When the doorbell rang Cami glanced at the clock before getting up and opening the door. She was relieved when it was Hope and her friend's mother. The lady smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I brought her home early but she got homesick."

Cami grabbed hope and then her bag. "It's no problem. Thank you for bringing her home."

"My pleasure. If you two are not busy next weekend maybe we can take the girls to the park?"

"That is perfect."

She nodded and left. Cami hugged Hope tight.

"You missed us did you?"

Hope nodded. "I forgot my Daddy Wolf."

"Oh no. Well he's up in your room."

She nodded and kissed Cami's cheek. "Plus I had a bad dream and you weren't there."

Cami smiled. "Well you're home now princess. And I have a surprise for you."

She looked curious. "What?"

"Come on."

She set her down and led her into the den. Hope took one look at Klaus and squealed.

"Daddy!"

Everyone smiled as they watched Hope jump at Klaus. He held her tight for a minute before letting go. He knelt down in front of you.

"This can't be my little Princess? She was just a baby."

She smiled. "I grew."

He chuckled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

She turned her head and saw Hayley.

"Momma!"

Hayley grabbed her and kissed her forehead. Then she hugged her aunts and uncles. When Freya finally let her go Hope looked at all of them curious.

"Are you home for good?"

Hayley nodded. "We are Princess."

Hope nodded and jumped onto Cami's lap. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Melissa has a dog that can do a flip."

"She does?"

She nodded. "Can we get one of those?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "We have enough things in this house."

"Oh man."

Cami laughed and hugged her. "Why don't you go set your bag in your room?"

Hope nodded and ran out of the room. Hayley smiled.

"She's so grown up."

Cami nodded. "Don't let the cuteness fool you she is all Klaus."

He threw her his crooked grin. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Both."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat down to a big family dinner and then Hope got herself ready for bed. She came downstairs with damp hair and wearing blue mermaid pajamas. She gave everyone a goodnight kiss then looked at Cami.

"Mommy, can I have the seashell story?"

Cami groaned. "Again?"

Hope sighed. "Okay how about wave story?"

"We haven't done that one in a while."

She grabbed Hope and started carrying her up the stairs. She laid her down on her bed and smiled.

"Once upon a time there was a little princess who lived in a magical kingdom by the beach. She loved the water and would want to touch it no matter what time of year it was. The Queen would always yell at her that she would get sick. But the princess never listened. One day the king saw his daughter by the shore and joined her. She expected him to agree with the queen but instead he taught her his trick. If you keep your feet planted through the rentire first wave the next one will feel warmer. Then you won't even notice the cold at all. After that day the princess would plant her feet through the first two waves before diving in. She never hesitated to get in the water since."

Hope had her eyes closed by the time Cami finished. Cami tucked the blankets around her and went to turn out the light. She heard a little voice from the darkness.

"I love you Mommy."

She smiled. "I love you too Hope. Sleep tight."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Cami was woken up early the next morning by a little hand nudging her.

"Mommy?"

Cami opened her eyes and saw Hope standing next to her holding her stuffed wolf. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

Cami scooted over and let her into her bed. Hope snuggled into her and spoke.

"Uncle Elijah and Momma are making a lot of noise."

Cami listened and heard moaning. She laughed and kissed her forehead. "They're watching TV."

"I don't think so."

They fell asleep. Cami woke up a few hours later and looked at Hope. She was still fast asleep. Cami snuck out of bed and went downstairs. All of the Mikaelson's were already awake. Elijah was making breakfast and smiled.

"Good morning. Coffee?"

Cami accepted a mug and looked at them. "How are you all up right now?"

Rebekah smiled. "We've been asleep for five years. We are well rested."

Cami nodded and sat at the counter next to Hayley. She looked up at Cami curious.

"Hope wasn't in her room when I went to check on her."

"yeah she's in mine. She came in during the night." She threw her a look. "You may want to keep the moaning and yelling down."

Almost everyone snickered. Elijah and Hayley both looked guilty. Elijah spoke after a minute.

"She heard us?"

Freya spoke before taking a sip of coffee. "The whole house heard you."

Just then Hope walked downstairs and rubbed her eyes. She climbed onto the stool next to Cami and looked at Elijah.

"Why were you and Momma moaning?"

Klaus almost broke a rib to stop himself from laughing. Hayley quickly thought of something.

"We were pretending to be ghost."

Hope threw her a look. "Sure we'll pretend that I believe that."

Cami laughed and poured Hope some milk. She handed it to her and then Hope smiled.

"Can we go now?"

Cami looked at her confused then remembered her promise. "After breakfast. You don't want to scare them with your growling stomach."

Hope huffed but started eating her omelet that Elijah set in front of her. Klaus looked at them.

"Where are you going?"

Hope smiled. "Horse back riding!"

Freya smiled. "That sounds fun."

Vincent walked in and looked at Cami. "Whatever you told Marcel he actually believed."

Cami looked stunned. "Seriously?"

"Yup. He thinks I am the one who got Klaus out. He doesn't suspect you or Josh."

Rebekah glanced over. "Has he realized that the ring is gone?"

"Not yet. But it's only a matter of time before he tried to find Klaus."

Klaus spoke darkly. "If Marcel wants to talk to me then he knows where to find me."

"Careful he may just do that and you ain't exactly back to your old self. Hope could take you down right now."

Hope looked at him hurt. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

Cami snickered into her mug. Vincent sat down and glanced at them.

"Just a word of advice I wouldn't leave the house for a couple of days."

Elijah nodded. "I figured we could straighten our rooms a little bit and get reacquainted."

Hope put her plate in the dishwasher then looked at Cami.

"Now?"

Cami nodded. "Go get dressed."

"Yes!"

She took off out of the room. Cami soon followed her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can we go down that path?"

Cami looked at where Hope was pointing. "No that one is pretty steep. But if you go down this one we can go see the water."

She nodded. Cami led her horse down the path and made sure that Hope was right behind her. When they reached the water Hope smiled.

"It's pretty here."

Cami nodded. "Yeah it is."

When they went back to the barn Cami loaded Hope into the car and headed back to the compound. Hope ran inside still in her boots. Rebekah caught her and smiled.

"Did you have fun?"

Hope nodded. "I got to pick my own horse this time. Usually they put me on the oldest horse there."

Rebekah laughed and set her down. Hope went into the den and hugged Klaus.

"Daddy we rode all the way down to the water!"

He smiled. "Wow. That must have been fun."

She nodded. Hayley smelled and made a face.

"Girl you smell like a barn."

Hope giggled. "I like petting the horses."

Cami walked in and handed Hope her jacket. "Go take a shower please."

Hope did as she was asked. Cami handed them new cell phones.

"I already put your numbers in."

Elijah looked at his. "These have changed."

"The general programming hasn't."

He nodded. Later that evening once Hope was in bed Cami snuck out of the house and ran to the same spot that they had gone riding. She had pulled off her t shirt and jeans and adjusted her plain red bikini. She was about to step in when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

Cami turned stunned and saw Klaus standing in the shadows. "I told you to stay in the house."

"I saw you sneak out."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just going for swim."

"It's not even May yet the water is ice cold."

"Only at first."

She stuck her feet in and let the water hit her feet. She then looked back.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?"

She dove in without hesitation. When she came up she wiped her hair back. Klaus sighed before stripping down to just his boxers and getting in.

"You are insane."

She smiled. "Yeah but I always get what I want."

He chuckled and splashed her. She laughed and dove back under the water. He caught her around the middle and pulled her up. Next thing she knew her lips were on his. Limbs were tangling and Cami's mind began to blank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami opened her eyes and found herself naked and with her head on Klaus's bare chest. The sun was just rising. Klaus moved and looked at her.

"Good morning."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "We stayed out all night."

He nodded. "We should probably get back."

She nodded and tossed him his shirt. When they walked through the front door a sing song voice came out of the den.

"Oh my the walk of shame. A tale as old as time." Kol appeared in the hallway. "Did you two stay out all night?"

Klaus tossed his jacket at his brother. "Bug off Kol."

Cami went upstairs and jumped in the shower. She turned when the door opened and Klaus stepped inside. He grinned.

"Where were we?"

She smiled and let him kiss her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Cami woke up the next morning with sun streaming in on her bare back and her head on Klaus's back. She looked up and smiled. He was fast asleep. She quietly slid out from under his arm and searched for her discarded clothing. She then stepped into Hope's bedroom. Hope woke up and looked at Cami.

"She's coming."

Cami paused and looked at Hope. "What Princess?"

"She's coming for us."

Cami felt a chill run down her spine. Hope sat up and looked frightened.

"Mommy is she going to kill me?"

Cami sat down next to her and held her. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise." She then smiled at Hope. "Can this be our little secret? I don't want to scare your dad."

Hope nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami stared at her name still engraved in granite. Vincent walked up next to her.

"Why did you want to meet here?"

She glanced at him. "I didn't want the others to worry." She motioned to her grave. "Look at this. This is all I am. My whole life down to a dash between the day I was born and the day that I died."

"Yeah I probably should get rid of that."

She sighed. "Don't bother." She turned and faced him. "Hope saw Esther. She's coming for me."

Vincent's eyes widened. "Is she sure?"

"I drilled her all day. She's positive. I have convinced her not to worry the others but..."

"Cami we may need Freya's help."

"I just got them back. I am not letting Hope go through that again."

"Well lets see what we can do before we need to involve them."

They started looking through everything they had on Esther. Most of it she had gathered from Elijah's journals and what Klaus had told them. She sighed and slammed a book shut.

"There is no possible way to figure out what she wants from me."

"Well she obviously brought you back for a reason so what reason could that be?"

"Other then the fact I know her kids..."

His eyes widened. "What if that is it? Cami you must realize by now that you are one of the few people that Klaus actually gives a damn about."

"So?"

"So what if she brought you back as leverage to get something from Klaus?"

"But she could have used Hope for that. Or Elijah, or Rebekah..."

"Well then what can you give her that no one else can?"

She thought. "I was his therapist. He told me a lot of stuff about his past."

"Yeah but that isn't enough for her to bring you back. What is she going to do? Pick your brain?"

Cami checked her smart watch. "I need to get Hope from school. I'll see if I can figure anything else out. In the meantime see if you can sense her."

He nodded. "Watch your back. Remember her favorite trick is to jump bodies. She could be anyone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked through the door with Hope. They found the Mikaelson's in the den. Klaus was sketching on the sofa, Hayley and Freya were reading, Rebekah was playing the piano, and Elijah and Kol were playing chess in the corner. Elijah narrowed his eyes before smiling and moving his knight.

"Check mate."

Kol groaned. "Another game?"

"Why not." He looked up and smiled at Hope. "How was school Little Princess?"

She shrugged and grabbed her crayons. "Good."

"Just good?"

She nodded. "We had gym. I hate gym."

Freya smiled. "Why is that?"

"Because I am not allowed to use magic to cheat."

All of them laughed quietly. Kol spoke as he moved a pawn.

"Wait until you're in high school. Then you can use magic because most people will be on steroids."

Cami rolled her eyes. She grabbed Hope's folder out of her backpack to check and see if she had homework when she found a drawing. She looked at it closely. There was a man, woman and two children. When Hope came into the kitchen for a snack Cami asked her about it.

"Hope what is this?"

She pointed. "That's Daddy, you, me and the baby."

Cami raised her brows. "What baby?"

"The baby in my dream."

"What dream?"

"I have had it a lot lately. You and daddy holding a baby. Then the lady tried to take it."

Cami sat down shocked. She texted Vincent to meet her at Rousseau's. Hope looked at her.

"Is this another thing that is our secret?"

Cami nodded. "Yes it is. Can you be good and let daddy put you to bed tonight?"

Hope cocked her brow but nodded. "Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Mommy needs to go talk to Uncle Vincent."

Cami walked upstairs and laid out Hope's pajamas for the night and wrote down her bedtime routine. She then grabbed her jacket and came back into the kitchen. She kissed Hope's forehead before poking her head into the den.

"Hey will you guys be okay with getting Hope dinner and in bed?"

They all looked at her stunned. Elijah spoke.

"I believe we can handle that."

"I laid out her pajamas on her bed and I wrote down the bedtime routine."

Klaus looked curious. "Where are you going?"

She floated on the truth. "Vincent needs to talk about some witch things. Probably more about the rings."

He nodded. "We've got Hope."

"Okay. I'll see you all later. I'll be on my cell if you need something."

She ducked out the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked into Rousseau's and quickly found Vincent in a back corner booth. She slid in with him. He looked at her over his drink.

"I couldn't find Esther. She could have cloaked herself."

"Probably but I think I figured out what her plan is." She grabbed Hope's picture out of her bag and showed it to him. "Hope drew this today."

He looked. "Whose the other person?"

"A baby. She says that she has been having a dream where Klaus and I are holding a baby and the woman tries to take it away. Klaus is her only kid that can procreate."

He paused. "Holy shit. You think that she wants...you to give her bac her family some how?"

"What if she wants what Dahlia did? A coven?"

"Her kids did abandon the practice except for Freya."

"But they all abandoned her."

"So what she wants a fresh start? Like things went so well the first time?"

"I don't know why she wants it but she does."

"And she wants you and Klaus to give it to her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope was sitting at the dining table with Hayley, Klaus, Kol, and Elijah. Rebekah came downstairs and cocked her brow.

"What is this?"

Hayley shrugged. "Freya wanted a nice family dinner."

Freya then walked in with a lasagna in hand. She set in down and then grabbed a basket of garlic bread. Kol looked at the lasagna and made a face.

"You cooked?"

Freya smiled. "It was pretty hard but I figured it out."

Hope whispered to Elijah. "She took a lasagna out of a box and stuck it in the oven."

He chuckled quietly. They all ate and then Hayley smiled at Hope.

"Okay did you do your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need me to check it?"

"No. I traced my name."

She walked over to her backpack and grabbed her folder. She pulled out her worksheet and handed it to Hayley. She looked at it and smiled.

"Good job."

"Thank you."

She took it back and put it in her folder. Rebekah looked at the time.

"You better get ready for bed little one."

"Okay."

Hope walked upstairs and changed into the pajamas that Cami laid out. She then brushed her hair and her teeth before walking back downstairs and fixing herself a small cup of water. She then looked at Klaus. He glanced down.

"Goodnight."

She raised her brows. "I need a story."

"Alright. Go ahead and pick out a book."

"No a real story."

They all looked confused so she elaborated.

"The Seashell Story? Or the waves?"

Freya made a face. "Excuse me?"

"The Cottage by the Shore?"

Klaus stood and grabbed her. "Well how about a new story?"

"Okay."

He carried her upstairs and tucked her into her bed. It was the first time that he truly looked at her room. It still had the paintings that he had done. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Once upon a time there was a group of siblings growing up in a small town in Virginia. They were very close and always stood by eachother. Yet they were all terrorized by the evil king. He ruled with an iron fist and frightened his children. They lived in terror of his mood swings. Until the day the siblings decided to flee the only home they had ever known and branch out on their own. Three promised to stick together Always and Forever. They went many places but their favorite was a city full of lights, art and music. They lived there in harmony until they were forced to flee. But they returned many years later to make it their home once again. It was also there that the best thing in their lives happened. A beautiful baby girl was gifted to them. She renewed their hope that they could work through their differences and stand united as one. They kept their promise to eachother to stand together Always and Forever."

Hope looked at him and smiled. "Not bad."

He chuckled. "Well what kind of stories does Mommy tell you?"

"Tales of the Prince and Princess."

"Oh?"

She nodded and grabbed her sea shell off the nightstand. "This is one of the kings special shells."

"How is it special?"

"The princess use to bring him a sea shell everyday. When he died she found that he kept all the sea shells that she had ever given him. Inside the box that he kept them it said, I love you more then all the waves in the sea and all the shells upon the shore."

He smiled. "He must have loved her very much."

"As much as you love me?"

He kissed her forehead. "I love you more then my own life."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Hope."

Once she drifted off to sleep Klaus flipped on her nightlight and shut her door. Curiosity led him into Cami's bedroom. He noticed a big trunk by her window and brought himself to open it. He grinned when he did. Inside were hundreds upon hundreds of tiny seashells. He then looked on the lid. She had made a collage of some form. There were tons of pictures taped around the same words Hope had told him from the story. He grabbed one and smiled. There was a little blonde haired girl on the lap of her father. They were sitting on a porch swing overlooking the ocean. He flipped the picture over and read, "Camille age 6 and David". David? David must have been her father's name. She never really told him that before. He set that picture back and grabbed another. It had the same man and little girl but there was also a little boy who looked very similar to the girl and a woman with short curly blonde hair. He flipped it over again. "Sean and Camille age 7, David and Sydney". So her mother's name was Sydney. Cami never really mentioned what happened to her parents. Klaus had assumed that they had both died. He set the photo back and closed the trunk. Cami was still so much of a mystery to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She thought and then smiled. "


	10. Chapter 10

Cami came home and quietly walked into Hope's bedroom. She was fast asleep. Cami laid down next to her and kissed her forehead. She loved this little girl as if she was her own. But was she willing to have a child with Klaus and then risk Esther coming after it? She was about to leave the room when Hope turned over and spoke quietly.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Princess."

She kissed her head again and stepped out.

"She still asleep?"

Cami jumped and turned around. Klaus grinned wickedly.

"Sorry did I startle you?"

She shook her head. "No you're just trying to give me a heart attack."

"Well don't worry you can't have one anymore."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into her room. He followed her. She spoke as she took off her necklace.

"Did she go down okay?"

"Yes. She did insist upon an original story. Apparently I do not tell stories as well as you."

She smiled. "Mine aren't that good."

"She did tell me one. About a princess who collected sea shells for the king."

She nodded and opened the trunk. He smiled.

"You collected them for your dad?"

"Yeah. It started out just throughout the summers. But then when my mom left us I started getting them everyday."

He nodded and sat on the edge of her bed. "She left you?"

"Yeah when I was ten. She left in the middle of the night and she never came back."

"That must have been difficult."

"We still had dad. He was amazing to us."

"And he died?"

"When I was nineteen. I was away at school, Sean was at seminary. He was in a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

He could tell that it hurt her to talk about them. "You know that you still have a family right?"

She turned her head and smiled slightly. "I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So we still aren't going to tell them?"

Cami thought but then shook her head. "Not until we figure out where she is and if that is what she truly wants."

"Well we may need their help to do that."

She went quiet. He was flipping through his spell book trying to find something that could help them locate Esther. He glanced at Cami.

"You two haven't...you know..."

She rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

"Cami seriously, have you?"

"A couple of times why?"

"What if you already are pregnant?"

She looked stunned. "Huh?"

"What if Esther got to Klaus before we did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Marcel was letting people in to see him be tortured like an amusement ride. What if she was one of those people without Marcel knowing?"

Cami paused. "Klaus could remember."

"Which means we need to tell them."

She sighed. "I guess we do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elijah and Rebekah were cooking while the others sat around the kitchen. Kol looked up.

"I'm bored. We really need to get out of this house."

Hayley looked at him. "But we all agreed to wait."

"A few days not a couple weeks."

When Cami and Vincent walked in Kol turned to them.

"So when can we leave the house?"

Vincent sighed. "Well I may have something that complicates that."

Freya groaned. "What now?"

Vincent looked at Klaus carefully. "When you were with Marcel did someone ever come see you that you truly knew?"

Klaus raised his brows. "Excuse me?"

"A woman?"

Klaus thought. "A couple why?"

Cami groaned and flopped onto a counter stool. Vincent looked at them.

"Esther likes to jump bodies right?"

Elijah gave him his full attention. "It is one of her favorite tricks."

"Is it possible that she came to see you?"

Klaus thought. "I suppose. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Vincent sighed. "Hope says she's coming."

They all stood in unison. Hayley gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean Hope says she's coming?"

"Hope saw her in a dream. Coming for her and Cami."

Klaus rounded on Cami. "You knew?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Well this is something that effects all of us."

She threw Vincent a look to shut up there. He shockingly listened. The siblings looked worried enough.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Cami started feeling off. She was tired and moodier then normal. Something that almost everyone noticed. One morning Cami laid into Rebekah about her coming home late. Rebekah brought it up to Klaus after Cami took Hope to school.

"Did you and Camille have a fight?"

Klaus looked up from his drawing. "Not that I know of."

"Well she is in a foul mood."

Hayley nodded. "I thought it was just me."

Kol spoke up. "Really I thought it was me. Apparently I put the cereal in the wrong cabinet."

Elijah brushed it off. "This is an adjustment for her. She went from just living with Hope to living with all of us again."

Rebekah sighed. "Maybe."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was sitting in the den when Vincent walked in. He set a paper bag down in front of her. She cocked her brow.

"What is this?"

"For everyone would you please take a test."

Cami looked in the bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. She rolled her eyes.

"There is no way I am pregnant. Vampires can not procreate."

"But Esther has ways of bypassing nature."

She sighed. "If I take it will you get off my back?"

"Yes."

She went upstairs without another word. She had just peed on the stick and set it on the vanity when she heard someone come up the stairs. Before she could hide the test Klaus walked in. His eyes flashed from her terrified expression to the test on the vanity. He looked stunned.

"Camille you do realize that you can't get pregnant right?"

She sighed. "Well...Vincent has this stupid theory."

He waited until she continued.

"He thinks that your mom may have brought me back so that I could give her a new coven of Mikaelson witches. She could have done some weird magic so that I could have a baby but it's crazy right?"

The more she said the more Klaus looked unsure. When the timer on her phone dinged she grabbed the test and smiled.

"See we're fine."

He looked and nodded. "Maybe Vincent is just paranoid."

"I am not."

He appeared in the doorway.

"I'm telling you Cami there is something wrong with you. Hope's dreams...that is not a coincidence."

Klaus turned to her. "Hope's dream?"

She sighed. "Hope saw us holding a baby and Esther trying to take it."

His eyes widened. Vincent looked at her carefully.

"Cami you're tired, you've been having headaches and you're in a terrible mood."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone. I think you need to go and see an actual doctor."

"No way."

"Fine then I'll just be up your butt until you do."

Cami stood her ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After hearing of Hope's dream Klaus started keeping a closer eye on Cami. He half wondered if Vincent was right. By the time Hope's last day of school came he definitely saw a difference in Cami. He pointed it out to her when she slid out of his bed that morning.

"Camille."

"Hmm?"

He slid and sat on the edge. He gently lifted her camisole and placed his hand on the tiny bump of her stomach.

"I think you need to see a doctor."

She still denied it. "I'm fine. You and Vincent need to stop worrying."

"But Cami..."

"No."

She walked into Hope's room and woke her. She quickly dressed her in a hot pink halter dress and silver gladiator sandals. Hope smiled and hugged her.

"Now we get to spend everyday together."

Cami nodded. "You'll have to decide what you want to do first."

When Cami walked out Klaus paused in the hallway. His eyes widened and he looked at her. She was beginning to get frustrated.

"What now?"

"Camille. Listen."

Cami focused her hearing. That's when she heard it. A quick little heartbeat. She put her hand on her stomach and looked at him terrified. She spoke in a whisper.

"This isn't possible."

He walked over and grabbed her face gently. "We'll go to a doctor and then we'll go from there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Cami decided that she would rather face down Esther herself the a doctor. She and Klaus were sitting in a waiting room alone. He looked even more uncomfortable then she did.

"May I remind you that this was your idea."

He rolled his eyes. When they were led back Cami had to get on the exam table and pull up her shirt. An ultrasound tech squirted a cold gel onto her stomach and moved a doppler around. Cami and Klaus both looked at the screen intently. The tech smiled.

"There is your baby."

Cami's eyes widened as she looked at a small little blob with a flickering heartbeat. Klaus was equally stunned. Thankfully the tech didn't notice their odd behavior.

"Here is an arm and...it is sucking on it's thumb."

Cami didn't know how she felt. Too many emotions were coursing through her. The tech finally turned off the machine and wiped the gel off of Cami's stomach.

"I would say you're about 13 weeks. You haven't been to a doctor before now?"

Cami shook her head. The tech nodded.

"You may want to."

When they were in the car alone with ultrasound pictures Klaus finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For...that."

She almost laughed at how he motioned to her stomach. He wasn't being rude he was just confused on what to call it. She shook her head.

"Don't be. It wasn't like I objected."

He smiled and pulled into the garage. When they walked inside Vincent was waiting.

"Well?"

Cami showed him her ultrasound photo. "You were right."

He smiled slightly. "Told you that I was."

Klaus looked at him serious. "If my mother did this...she will come."

"Or she's already here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of the Mikaelson's and Hayley looked stunned. Elijah was the first to find his voice.

"Why would mother want to do this?"

Freya spoke. "Dahlia wanted to. Maybe she got the idea from her?"

Kol nodded. "It sounds like mother. Selfish. We abandoned her so now she want Nik to make her a new coven."

Freya threw him a look. "Well mother is not getting one. She is not going anywhere near Hope or this baby."

Klaus nodded in agreement. Hayley looked at Elijah and Freya.

"She could already be here though. Hiding as anyone."

Rebekah sighed. "We will just have to cloak Camille so that mother can't find her."

Elijah cocked his brow. "She knows where we live so she would know where to find Camille."

"Not if we hide her."

Klaus shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. She stays here where we can protect her."

Elijah frowned. "Niklaus, Rebekah is right. She won't be safe here."

Klaus stood his ground. "She stays"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope walked into Cami's room and flopped onto the bed.

"I'm bored."

Cami laughed. "Wow one week out of school and you're already bored? That didn't take long."

Hope smiled. "Can we go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like...get coloring things?"

"Sure. Go wait for me downstairs."

Hope smiled and ran out the door. Cami followed her a few minutes later. Klaus saw her grab her keys and frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Hope smiled. "Mommy said that I could get new colors."

Klaus spoke to Cami. "I would prefer if you stayed here."

"Well we both know that I am not so you can either stay here and sulk or you can come with us and keep an eye on me."

He opted for option two. When they walked into the store Hope held onto his hand. They quickly found the aisle she wanted and watched as she weighed her options. Once she decided on a big new sketchpad and a box of 100 oil pastels she was ready to leave. But as soon as they stepped onto the street Klaus tensed. Cami looked at him.

"What?"

She then saw. Marcel was standing across the street and was fuming. Klaus stepped in front of Hope and Cami and stared him down. After a minute Marcel walked away. Klaus sighed.

"I think it's safe to say he is not my biggest fan."

Cami nodded. When they were back at the compound. Hope broke out her new pastels and started to draw. She looked at Cami while she put clothes away in Hope's closet.

"Mommy who was that man?"

Cami sighed. "That was someone that your dad and I use to know."

"Why did he look mad?"

"Because he and your dad had a falling out."

"About what?"

"A lot of things Princess."

Hope let it go. Later at dinner she was still drawing at the table. When Elijah started carrying stuff out Hayley smiled at her.

"Hope time to put them away."

Hope sighed but did as she was told. But as soon as she finished eating she went right back to drawing and kept it up until Cami went to put her to bed. She sighed.

"Hope please put your pajamas on."

Hope set her stuff down and slipped into her pink eyelet nightgown. Cami tucked her in then went to bed herself. She had moved her stuff into Klaus's room once he got a new bed. She had refused to sleep in the bed she had died in. Klaus jerked awake in the middle of the night same as Cami. They both heard Hope scream. Cami was the first to Hope's room. The others had also woken. Cammi flipped on the light and sat down next to the frightened little girl.

"What happened?"

Hope looked up. "I had a bad dream. She was going to get me."

Cami sighed and hugged her. "It's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Klaus stepped into the room. "Is she alright?"

Cami nodded. "She just had a bad..." She spotted something and grabbed it. "Hope what is this?"

It was a weird symbol that Hope had sketched over and over. Hope shrugged.

"It was in my dream."

Cami looked at Klaus wide eyed. He took one off the floor and stepped into the hallway.

"Freya what is this?"

All the siblings looked. Freya spoke.

"I've never seen it before."

Hope spoke to Cami in a whisper. "Mommy she is going to take us away."

"First of all no one is taking you anywhere. But who is she?"

"The woman with blonde hair. She is going to take me and the baby away from Daddy forever."

Hope started to cry again and Cami smoothed her hair.

"It was just a dream Princess. I am here. No one is going to hurt you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was freaked out after Hope's vision. Freya didn't know how to interpret it. Vincent also didn't help matter much. He walked in a couple days later and spoke to Cami.

"How's Dracula Jr?"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Oh do you prefer Lucifer?"

"Don't call it that."

"Well what else do I call him?"

Cami paused. "What makes you say that it's a boy?"

"Well if Esther is trying to rebuild her family, Klaus already has a daughter so next in line is a son."

"That's what your basing that off of?"

"Hey I am the only one with any insight around here."

She couldn't argue with that. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well I was hoping that you would be willing to take a ride with me and Hope."

"Why with Hope?"

"I have something to show you."

She nodded. Soon they were walking in the bayou with Hope at Cami's side. Cami smacked a mosquito on her leg.

"You take me to the nicest of places."

He chuckled. "It's not much further...actually we're here."

They were in the middle of the woods but Cami quickly saw what he was talking about. The same symbol that Hope had drawn was carved into the trunk of a nearby tree. She looked at it carefully.

"It's the same as Hope's drawing."

Hope looked around. "Uncle Vincent who is that?"

They both turned and saw a man. As soon as he laid eyes on them he ran the opposite direction. Cami looked at Vincent.

"Stay with Hope."

She whooshed and ended up in front of him. She looked at him curious.

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer. His eyes went from her face to the small bump of her stomach. Cami put a hand over it protectively.

"Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Cami was a little stunned. Something about this man was so familiar. She decided to try and gain a little leverage.

"I'm Cami."

She held out her hand. He hesitated before shaking. "Ansel."

Cami paused stunned. "You're Klaus's father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Chapter 12

Ansel looked at her carefully. "You know Niklaus?"

She nodded. Vincent walked over with Hope. He looked at the guy carefully.

"Cami you okay?"

She nodded. "He's Klaus's father."

Vincent looked as stunned as she was. Hope looked excited. She walked over and held out her hand.

"I'm Hope Mikaelson."

Ansel knelt down and shook her hand. "Hello there pretty lady."

"You're my daddy's dad?"

He nodded. "I am."

Cami gently grabbed Hope's shoulder and redirected the conversation. "I thought Klaus killed you?"

"He did."

He straightened up and started walking away. Cami stumbled after him.

"Did Esther bring you back?"

He didn't stop walking. "Well you are a smart one."

"She brought me back too."

"How did you die? Did my son kill you?"

"No. Klaus tried to save me."

"Well don't worry. I expect nothing but hostility from him."

"Klaus wants to know you. He only killed you to protect Hope."

"Did he now?"

Cami was struggling to keep upright. Vincent and Hope had stayed back and let her go.

"Look Klaus he's...a work in progress."

"That's an understatement."

"I know that you love him. I mean he is still your son."

Ansel stopped and turned. He looked at her. "You love him."

She said it out loud for the first time in a long time. "Yes I love him."

He sighed. Cami jumped at the opportunity to speak.

"Look Esther is back and she is going to try and take Hope. She wants to rebuild her family."

Ansel looked crestfallen. "And I am suppose to care?"

"She's your blood."

"If Niklaus wants my help all he needs to do is ask. You'll know where to find me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Cami and Hope walked into the compound Hayley met them.

"Where have you two been?"

Hope smiled. "We went on a hike."

"A hike? That sounds like fun."

Hope followed Hayley into the kitchen where Elijah and Rebekah were preparing dinner. Klaus and Freya were sitting at the counter with books in front of them. Hope smiled.

"Hey Daddy guess who I saw."

He turned and smiled. "Who?"

"Your Daddy."

Klaus eyes widened as did the others. Klaus looked at Cami.

"Did Mikael hurt you?"

She looked at him confused. Hope explained.

"I told Daddy that we met his daddy."

Cami nodded. "Ansel."

Klaus looked at her strange. "What?"

"Vincent took me into the bayou to show me something and I saw this guy just watching Hope. I followed him and he told me his name was Ansel and he looked a lot like you."

Elijah spoke to Klaus. "I thought he was dead?"

"As did I."

Hope climbed onto a stool next to Freya. "He seems nice. Can we go back and see him?"

Klaus was at a loss for words. He walked out of the room. Cami hesitated before following him. He was upstairs in his room. She spoke quietly.

"What are you thinking?"

He glanced at her. "I just found out that a man I killed who happens to be my father is alive."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "You could go talk to him."

He threw her a look. she grabbed his hand and pulled him until he sat down next to her.

"Right now we need all the allies that we can get. Ansel knows how your mother thinks, maybe even better then you do. If he can protect Hope, then what is the harm in at least talking to him."

He sighed. "Perhaps."

"By the way, I now know where you get your stubbornness from."

He chuckled and kissed her softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus wandered into the bayou towards where Cami indicated. It didn't take long for him to sniff out his birth father. He wandered into his campsite. Ansel was carving something. Klaus announced his presence.

"At least I inherited better taste in clothing."

Ansel looked up stunned. "You actually came." He motioned for him to sit on a fallen tree. "I met your little girl and wife yesterday."

Klaus smiled to himself. "Camille is not my wife."

"So she is just carrying your child?"

Klaus looked at him surprised. Ansel cracked a smile.

"I figured with how she spoke of you..."

They were quiet for a minute until Klaus spoke.

"Why did you come here?"

Ansel shrugged. "It's where your mother dropped me. Besides I figured that I should be close by in case you needed me."

"Why would you think that I need you?"

"I heard your mother's plan. She is nothing like the woman I fell in love with."

"She is the mother I have known for most of my life." He hesitated before asking. "I need to protect my children. I would appreciate your assistance."

"My assistance? What makes you think that I am willing to help you?"

Klaus sighed. "Because I am asking you politely and I rarely do so."

Ansel raised his brows but nodded. "You have my help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked into Rousseau's and smiled at one of the bartenders.

"Hey Sheila is my order ready?"

"Sure is. Two party size gumbos?"

"That's it."

"I threw in some extra rolls for you."

"You're the best."

Cami stuck a twenty in her tip jar and went to walk out.

"So are you and Klaus playing house?"

Cami turned and looked at Marcel. She sighed.

"That's none of your business."

He went to talk but then he went quiet. His eyes widened and drifted to her stomach. "Your...?"

Cami walked outside. He followed her.

"How the hell are you pregnant?"

"Ask Esther if you happen to find her first."

He stopped walking. "Esther is back?"

"I'm guessing she is who brought me back."

"Does she have anything to do with why the witches are so freaked out?"

Cami stopped walking and turned. "What?"

"The witches they are freaking out about The Winter Solstice."

"What about it?"

"Some kind of prophecy of when the solstice occurs when Mars, Jupiter and Saturn are all in Gemini."

She cocked her brow. "And?"

"A child of the earth, a witch, born during the solstice will be a power like none have ever seen. It will absorb the magic of the witches around it."

Cami was stunned. Marcel then looked at her.

"Please tell me that you are not due in December."

"No I'm due the first week in February."

"So we're probably safe."

Cami nodded and rushed into the compound. She set the food in the kitchen the found who she was looking for in the study with Freya. Elijah, Freya, Klaus, and Vincent were hitting Esther's spellbook and also her journals trying to figure out how to find her. Cami rushed in after Hayley who handed Elijah a scotch. Cami spoke to Vincent quickly.

"What happens if the winter solstice occurs when Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn are in Gemini?"

They all looked at her like she had officially lost it. Except for Vincent who looked freaked out. He grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing out something. He then spoke.

"Oh shit."

Freya looked at him. "What?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Who told you about this?"

"Marcel. He said that the witches are freaking out."

"I can understand why." He turned to the others. "We're looking at a week without magic."

They all looked shocked. Hayley spoke to him.

"How?"

"Nature has loop holes so that we do not have too much power. Every three hundred years an event like this occurs to make witches re-think their power."

Cami sat down and looked at him. "He also said something about a prophecy."

Hayley groaned. "Not another damn prophecy."

Elijah looked at her. "Did he say what it is?"

"A witch born during the solstice will absorb all the power."

They all looked panicked. She held up her hands.

"Well it can't be me because I am not due until February."

Vincent looked at her. "Well if Lucifer is who they're talking about..."

Cami groaned. "I thought I asked you not to call him that?"

"Well hey if the name fits."

Klaus sat down next to her and sighed. "The baby isn't due until February. Maybe the prophecy is not about us."

Vincent glanced over. "But if Lucifer is born then..."

Rebekah walked in and looked at him. "Who are you calling Lucifer?"

"Your unborn nephew. Would you prefer I go back to Dracula Jr?"

Rebekah looked at Klaus surprised. "The baby is a boy?"

"I have no idea."

Cami filled them in. "He assumes it is a boy because if Esther is recreating her own family then next in line is a boy."

They nodded. Hayley glanced at them.

"That actually does make sense."

Klaus groaned. "Great I will have a boring son like Finn."

Rebekah laughed. Later on Cami was laying in bed when Klaus walked in. She was crying. He sighed and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She molded her back to his stomach. He kissed her neck softly.

"It's going to be okay."

She hesitated before speaking quietly. "If he is born during the solstice and absorbs all the power, more then just Esther will come for him won't they?"

"Yes."

"They will try and take him from us?"

"That's not going to happen."

She turned and looked him in the eye. "The witches will try and kill him?"

He nodded. "They won't get a chance to."

She nuzzled her head into his neck. He held her as close to his body as her baby bump would allow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope was coloring at the coffee table while Cami flipped through a book. Hope looked at her curious.

"Mommy what was Auntie Bex talking about?"

"I don't know what was she talking about big ears?"

Hope smiled. "I heard her and daddy talking about a soulitest and a baby and someone killing someone."

Cami sighed. "And I am guessing that everyone left right after talking about that?"

She nodded. Cami spoke to her calmly.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

Hope nodded.

"Daddy and I are going to have a baby."

Hope squealed in delight. "I'm going to be a big sister?"

"You are. To a baby brother."

"Yeah! But what is a soulitest?"

Cami laughed. "A solstice. Its a wiccan holiday."

"Oh like Christmas?"

"Something like that."

Later on Cami went to grab an apple off the counter and it exploded in her hand. It scared her. It only got worse. Josh walked in and smiled.

"Hey Cami."

She smiled. "Hey stranger. Where have you been?"

"Paul and I went on a vacation. Two blissful weeks in Miami."

She nodded. "Sounds nice."

"So how is Dracula Sr? Vincent filled me in."

She rolled her eyes but suddenly she had fire shoot out of her hand. Josh moved just in time. One of the curtains caught fire. Josh put it out and looked at her.

"What the hell was that?"

Cami looked at him stunned. "I don't know."

Suddenly a sharp pain hit her head. She gasped and fell to her knees. Josh rushed to her.

"Okay maybe I should get you to a doctor."

She shook her head. "Call Vincent and Freya."

He touched her forehead. "You're burning up." He grabbed his phone and dialed quickly. "Freya you guys need to get home now...It's Cami something is wrong...she threw fire at me...I don't know...okay."

He sighed. "They're on their way."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Josh had Cami sitting in the den when everyone rushed home. They all started talking to her loudly. She finally stood and spoke.

"Keep your voices down. Hope is trying to sleep."

Klaus walked over and looked her over. "What happened?"

"I don't actually know."

Josh jumped forward to explain. "Cami tried to kill me."

They all looked shocked. Cami spoke in almost a whisper.

"It wasn't me. It was the baby. He completely took over I had no control."

Klaus saw the fear in her eyes. He turned to Freya who was pacing.

"What were you doing before you tried to kill Josh?"

She shrugged. "We were just talking."

Josh nodded but then he added. "I called Klaus, Dracula Sr but I've called him worse."

Just then another fireball appeared in Cami's hand. All of them looked at her. Vincent spoke quickly.

"Cami close your hand."

She listened and the fire went out but then the headache started again. She staggered and almost fell. Klaus had to catch her. He felt her forehead.

"She's burning up."

Josh looked at him. "That's what happened before. She got better in a few minutes."

Klaus lifted her with ease and laid her on the couch. Sure enough a few minutes later she was fine. Freya looked at Klaus.

"I'll start looking for some answers."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was just the beginning. Soon Cami was not only throwing fireballs but she was also shaking the house. One afternoon it became so violent even Freya was scared. They were in the study going through every book about witchcraft they owned. Elijah picked up some books that had fallen off the shelves. Rebekah walked in and looked at Klaus.

"Nik this is getting ridiculous."

He threw her a look. "I am working on it Rebekah." He turned to Vincent. "Camille can not take much more of this. She can't even eat anymore."

Vincent nodded and spoke calmly. "I may have an idea. We could bind the baby's powers."

Klaus shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Freya sighed. "Nik be reasonable. It may be the only way."

He stood. "No magic is a part of who he is. I refuse to take that from him."

Elijah caught on as to why Klaus was so against it. "This is not like what mother did to you."

Freya nodded. "Most likely the spell will wear off when he is born. He will have his powers but we will be able to teach him how to control them."

Klaus thought about it. Elijah looked at him carefully.

"Camille can't keep going like this. It will kill her. Besides what if next time it's Hope that she hurts?"

He understood what they were saying. Hayley walked into Cami and Klaus room ad set a glass of water on the nightstand. Cami was awake but she was holding headphones to her stomach. Hayley smiled.

"What are you playing for him?"

Cami cracked a small smile. "Debussy. I'm trying to calm him."

She nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Better now. I think he's asleep. It's when he's awake and using magic that it hurts the worst."

Hayley handed her the water and Cami took a few sips. She was stunned that she was able to.

"Oh he is definitely asleep. I haven't been able to drink all day."

Hayley smiled. "Hopefully this will get better."

Cami nodded in agreement. Klaus walked in and looked at Hayley.

"Could you give us a minute?"

She nodded. "I promised Hope that we could have a tea party."

Cami and Klaus watched as she walked out. He then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?"

"Okay. I think he's asleep so I get a break from the constant magic."

He nodded. "Freya and Vincent may have found a way to stop it." He hesitated before telling her. "They want to bind his powers."

Cami looked at him stunned. "No way."

"Camille..."

She stood upset. "No. Absolutely no! I would think that you of all people would understand why we are not taking away a part of him."

"We are not taking it away. We are going to temporarily bind his powers until he is born. He will get them back. Then we can teach him how to control them."

She sighed and sat back down. "Why do I feel like we are hurting him by doing this?"

He smiled slightly. "Because we're his parents and it is our job to protect him."

She kissed him softly and then groaned. He looked at her worried.

"Are you okay?"

Cami cracked a smile and grabbed his hand. "Can you feel that?"

She put his hand on her stomach and Klaus felt what she was talking about. Little flutters were hitting his hand. He smiled.

"I believe that he knows he is in trouble."

She laughed. "And like his father I don't think he cares."

"Oh we're going to be in trouble."

Cami smiled and then spoke quietly. "Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

He nodded. "He will get them back and we will teach him."

"Then lets do it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Freya and Vincent stood over Cami and started their chanting. After a few minutes Freya nodded.

"It's done."

Cami sat up and looked at her. "So he can't practice magic anymore?"

"Not until he is born."

Cami nodded and walked downstairs. She found Klaus pacing in the kitchen while Hope played with play doh at the counter. He looked up.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay."

He nodded and kissed her deeply. He then placed his hand on her stomach and grinned when he felt a kick.

"I believe he is fine."

"Well hopefully he stays fine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As August began Cami felt much more at ease. The baby had stopped using magic and she could focus more on getting through the next five months. She definitely felt strong kicks and flutter from him that reassured her he was fine. Hope was going back to school soon but before she did Cami wanted to do one thing with her that she knew Klaus would object to. She walked into Hope's room and smiled at her as she played with her dolls.

"So Mommy has an idea."

Hope turned her head. "What is it?"

"Well there are a few things I need to get from the old house. I was thinking maybe we could spend a week there at the beach."

Hope turned excited. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"If you can convince your daddy."

Hope ran out of the room and into the den. Klaus had just sat down with a drink when she came running in.

"Daddy?"

He looked at her weary. "Yes?"

She sat on his lap and batted her long eyelashes making Rebekah and Elijah to laugh.

"Can Mommy and I go to the beach tomorrow?"

He raised his brows. "What beach?"

"At our old house. Mommy needs to get something there."

"I don't know Princess...I don't want Mommy going alone."

"Then come with us."

Elijah smiled. "I think that is an excellent idea. Get out of town for a few days."

Klaus caught sight of Elijah's face a nodded.

"You know what that is a splendid idea."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus pulled into the driveway and Hope squealed.

"Can we go to the beach?"

Cami smiled. "Let's get settled first."

Cami unlocked the front door and let them inside. She smiled.

"Thanks for teaching me how to compel housekeepers."

He chuckled. "Handy little tip isn't it?"

Hope immediately took her bag upstairs to her bedroom. Klaus looked around. He caught sight of some photos of Hope over the past few years. he smiled sadly. Then he spotted the windchimes on the back porch. They were made out of seashells. He looked at her.

"This is the house from your stories."

She nodded. "My dad bought it when I was 7. We use to just spend our summers here but when my mom left he moved us up here permanently."

He nodded. "It's beautiful."

When he walked back inside he saw some photos on the mantel. He looked at one and pointed.

"Kieran and you're father?"

She nodded. "My dad was two years older. He was like Kieran's safety net. Whenever he fell off the wagon he would come live with us. My dad never lost faith in him."

"Sounds like someone else that I know."

She smiled and pulled over another picture. It was of she and Sean's high school graduation. Her father was between them. "After my mom left he tried his best to fill that void. He never remarried he just did everything himself."

"That must have been difficult."

"He was amazing."

Hope came into the room in her navy daisy print tankini.

"I'm ready."

Klaus chuckled. "Come on princess."

They ran outside and Hope started jumping in the waves. Cami watched them off the back porch and grinned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Cami almost didn't want to go home. They had an amazing week together. But when they got home Hope had to start getting things to go back to school. Cami and Hayley took her supplies shopping together. Then Rebekah and Cami took her to get some new clothes. Rebekah was helping Hope try on some things when Cami wandered into the baby section. She picked up a grey and white striped sleeper and smiled at how small it was. She didn't even notice Rebekah coming up behind her.

"That is adorable."

Cami turned and smiled. "I guess I never realized how tiny they are."

She nodded. "Have you and Nik thought of a name?"

"Are you kidding? We are trying to get through this solstice thing."

She smiled and looked at Hope. "So what do you want to wear on your first day?"

"I don't know yet."

Cami smiled. "Well why don't we get going?"

Rebekah snatched the sleeper off the rack and checked out. She smiled at Cami.

"Consider it a gift for my favorite nephew."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope's first day of school arrived. Cami woke her up and smiled at her.

"Are you excited?"

Hope nodded. She slipped out of bed and walked downstairs rubbing her eyes. Elijah set a plate of French toast down for her. She crawled up onto a stool and smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Elijah."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Hope ate quickly and then went back upstairs with Cami. She got dressed in a white chiffon tank dress with pink and purple bow print. She paired it with silver t strap sandals. Cami brushed her hair and swept the hair on the side of her face to the back. She secured it with a clear elastic. When she came back downstairs Klaus smiled.

"Where did my little girl go?"

She smiled. "I'm right here."

He chuckled and grabbed her. He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Are you going to take me to school?"

"Do you want me too?"

She nodded. "Momma can come too."

Hayley smiled. "I would love to come."

Cami grabbed Hope's pink polkadot backpack. Elijah walked into the foyer and handed her the matching lunchbox.

"I packed you lunch."

Hope smiled. "thank you."

Cami nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yup."

Klaus drove to the school and they all walked in. Hope held Cami's hand as they walked inside. They met her teacher and Hope settled at her desk. She motioned for them to go. They did. On their way out someone called Cami's name.

"Miss. O'Connell."

Cami turned and smiled. "Ms. Bowman. It's good to see you again."

Ms. Bowman nodded. "I see they placed Hope in Mrs. Call's class. She'll do very well I have no doubt."

Cami nodded and motioned to Klaus and Hayley. "These are Hope's parents. Ms. Bowman was Hope's teacher last year."

Klaus nodded. Ms. Bowman looked confused.

"I thought that you are Hope's mother?"

Hayley stepped in. "Cami is Hope's step mother. We were out of town for a while and Cami took care of Hope."

She nodded. "Oh well Hope is a very bright little girl."

Klaus smiled. "Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Camille what are you doing?"

Cami turned and looked at Elijah. "Trying to find something."

"Clearly."

She smiled. "I'm trying to find some things out about the baby. Some of the things that could happen."

Elijah grabbed a leather bound journal and handed it to her. "My mother's journal. You know you needn't worry about such things. We always protect our family."

She nodded. "I know but...I'm scared."

"I know. So is Niklaus, even if he doesn't like to show it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami and Vincent were sitting in Rousseau's talking when Marcel walked over.

"Cami. How are you?"

She sighed. "Fine. How are you?"

"Not so great. I was hoping to speak to you and Vincent in private."

Vincent was guarded but also curious. "Okay."

Cami followed Vincent closely Marcel led them into St. Anne's. There waiting for them was an older woman. Marcel snapped at her.

"Tell them what you told me."

She looked at him. "I told you that the future can always change."

"But you told the rest of the witches."

"Well they are my coven. It is my duty to protect them."

Cami spoke to her curious. "Protect them from what?"

She sighed. "The solstice is set to be when the planets are in Gemini. That will create a magical blackout. If a witch is born in the middle of that it will absorb not only the power of all the witches in the area but all the ansestors. They have already started to panic."

Cami felt her heart racing. She ran out. Vincent followed behind her but she whooshed to the compound. When she came in Klaus and Elijah both stood startled. Klaus saw how upset she looked.

"What is wrong?"

She spoke through her tears. "I know why Esther wants him. If he is born during the solstice he will not only have all the quarter witches power but also the power from the ancestors."

They both looked stunned. Elijah spoke to her quickly.

"Where did you hear this?"

"A witch that Marcel talked to. She had a vision."

"About the solstice?"

She nodded. Klaus grabbed her and held her close. Vincent rushed in and spoke to her.

"Cami you didn't wait to hear what Marcel had to say."

She turned. "I don't care what he has to say."

They all looked stunned. Marcel walked in behind him. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Klaus forced Cami behind himself and spoke through his teeth.

"What are you doing here?"

Marcel held up his hands. "I just want to help."

"Why?"

He threw Klaus a look. "May I remind you that I liked Cami before you had ever even met her? I don't want to see her killed again because she crawled into bed with the wrong vampire."

Cami threw him a look. "You are lucky this kid's powers are bound."

Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Eventually Rebekah, Kol, Freya, and Hayley joined the conversation. Klaus sat in his chair at the head of the dining table like it was a throne. Marcel sat next to Rebekah and Vincent. Cami decided to hover behind Klaus. Klaus looked at Marcel.

"Tell us what you know."

Marcel spoke quietly. "I swear I do not know where Esther is, but I've heard rumors. She is recruiting witches to help her."

Freya cocked her brow. "Help her do what?"

"Steal the baby and kill it for it's power."

Cami put her hand on her stomach. Klaus tensed. Marcel continued.

"She wants the power of the ancestors. She is promising the witches that she can protect their powers."

Cami had heard enough. She went upstairs and checked on Hope. She was fast asleep. Cami readjusted her blankets and kissed her forehead. She then walked into she and Klaus's bedroom. She seized Esther's journal and started reading. What she had written was crude. It didn't make a lot of sense. She then started noticing something, it was as if Esther tried to write badly. She stepped into the study and started trying to decode the journal. An hour after she started Klaus walked in.

"Do not worry about Marcel."

She sighed. "I can't bring myself to trust him."

"I know. But he is offering to help protect you. I figure between he and Ansel we have some allies that Esther will fear."

She nodded. he sat down next to her and looked at the journal.

"I've been over it a dozen times. there is nothing."

"Read that page."

She indicated to the page it was open to. Klaus read and shrugged.

"Same rubbish I have obsessed over for a thousand years."

She was still unsure. "It's like there is something beneath the words. Like she tried extremely hard to place every letter just so."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You think way too hard."

He walked away leaving her to it. After a while she finally cracked a page. It translated to what sounded to Cami, a prophecy.

 _When three planets burn as one, magic will rest for seven nights. And on the holy day a blessed child will be born with the power of those before him._

Cami was obsessing over the prophecy all night. She didn't even realize that it was morning until Freya walked into the study and sighed.

"Cami we've been over mother's journal hundreds of times. There is nothing in there that will help us."

Cami shook her head. "Not until you look underneath the words."

She showed Freya what she was working on. Freya's eyes widened.

"How did you crack it?"

"I remembered that Mikael was a Viking. You have to translate the page to Viking script and then back to English to get the message."

Freya yelled. "Brothers? Sister?"

Soon Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah walked in. Only Elijah was dressed. He looked at his sister.

"What is it this early?"

"Cami cracked the code in mother's journals."

Kol raised his brows. "Well what did they say?"

Freya read the first page Cami translated. "When three planets burn as one. Magic will rest for seven nights. And on a holy day a blessed child will be born with the power of those before him."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "So magic will be gone for a week and a child will be born."

Cami sighed. "But he isn't due until February. Maybe Esther got things wrong?"

Elijah shook his head and spoke grimly. "No if mother wants this child to be the holy child she will take matters into her own hands. Even if it means killing Camille in the process."

Klaus placed his hand on Cami's shoulder and squeezed gently. "She won't get close enough to. My son will be born in February."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

Hope came down the stairs and jumped at Cami.

"Happy Halloween!"

Cami shook her head amused. Hope was wearing plastic vampire teeth.

"What are you doing silly girl?"

"We're having our Halloween party at school."

"I know Auntie Bex and Uncle Elijah made you special cupcakes to take."

She smiled and put her hand on Cami's stomach. "I wish my brother was here. We could have fun."

Cami smiled and kissed her cheek. "Soon enough Princess."

Hope ran into the kitchen and flashed her fake teeth at everyone.

"Look I look just like Daddy!"

They all chuckled. Kol knelt in front of her.

"Well if you really wish to look like your father you need the freaky eyes he gets."

She giggled and hugged him. Rebekah set a plastic carrier on the counter.

"Well you have some fabulous cupcakes to take with you if I do say so myself."

Hope nodded and climbed onto a stool. "And then we can go trick or treating tonight?"

Kol smiled. "Absolutely. I'll take you myself."

Hayley groaned and looked at Klaus. "Great she'll be scarred for life."

He chuckled. Hope ate her breakfast quickly then ran upstairs. She turned to Cami.

"Can I wear my costume from last Halloween to school?"

Cami nodded and helped her put it on. It was a black tutu witch dress with the matching pointed hat and some glittery black tights. Hope slid into her black ballet flats and had Cami braid her hair in pigtails. She then pouted.

"Can I have glitter on my face? Witches should glitter."

Cami rolled her eyes but obliged. Hope grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs.

"I'm ready."

Freya made a face. "Why do humans think we all have pointed hats and ride around on broomsticks?"

Hope shrugged and grabbed Klaus's hand. "Come on Daddy."

He smiled and grabbed her cupcakes for her. Hope accepted her lunchbox from Elijah and kissed his cheek. Once she was in the car Hope looked at Cami and Klaus.

"Mommy what are you dressing up as?"

Cami smiled. "A doppelganger."

Klaus chuckled while Hope looked confused.

"What does that costume look like?"

"I'm already wearing it."

Hope still looked confused. When she got to school Cami and Klaus walked her in together. Her teacher smiled at them.

"Good morning Hope. You look adorable."

Hope smiled. "Thank you." She pointed to Klaus. "This is my Daddy."

Mrs. Call shook Klaus's hand. "Mr. Mikaelson it's nice to meet you. You have a very bright little girl."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Cami handed her the cupcakes then kissed Hope's cheek.

"Have a good day Princess."

She nodded and kissed Klaus's cheek before running to her seat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uncle Kol!"

Hope was waiting by the door in her Harley Quinn Halloween costume. Cami had done her hair in high pigtails and sprayed red on one and blue on the other. Kol walked down the stairs.

"Hold your mallet I am coming."

Hope twirled her clown mallet in the air. Cami wasn't thrilled that it was real. Rebekah found it in their old family relics. Freya followed Kol wearing an angel halo on her head.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Cami cocked her brow. "Freya you do realize you're a little old to be trick or treating."

She smiled. "I know but I never got to go as a child. It sounds like fun."

Cami looked at Kol. "Keep your eyes on her at all times."

"Scout's Honor."

She rolled her eyes and watched as they walked outside. Cami sat down next to Klaus in the den. Hayley smiled.

"Who is more excited? Hope or Freya?"

They all laughed. Rebekah took it upon herself to hand out candy to whatever kids were brave enough to ring the doorbell. Klaus took to reading a very old dusty book. Cami looked at the cover and threw him a look.

"This is what you do on Halloween? You read Grimm fairytales?"

He chuckled. "An original copy at that."

Elijah spoke as he poured himself a drink. "I was rather fond of Wilhelm but Jakob on the other hand was rather annoying for my taste."

Hayley smiled. "You actually knew them?"

"We spent a rather eventful evening in a quaint little pub just outside of Hanau Germany. In fact a couple of their stories came from Niklaus."

Cami looked at Klaus. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "I was quite blistered from drink so I must admit that night escapes my memory."

She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. He kept reading while she closed her eyes and let her thoughts take over. She opened them when she heard the door open once more and Kol's voice filtering into the room. Hope stormed in and stomped her feet at him.

"That was not funny!"

Kol smiled highly amused. "I thought it was."

Hope sat down next to Cami with her "Daddy's Little Monster" canvas bag filled to the brim with candy. "He jumped out from behind a bush and grabbed me."

Cami threw him a look. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "I am toughening her up."

Hope crossed her arms. "I'll go with Uncle Elijah next year."

They all smiled. Freya walked in and was pouring a pixie stick into her mouth. She looked at them.

"Have you ever tried this stuff before? It's like sour dust that is different colors."

They all tried hard not to laugh. Hope reached into her bag and grabbed a lollipop. She stuck it into her mouth still glowering at Kol. By the time Hope went to bed she had eaten two lollipops, five mini candy bars, two pixie sticks, and a pack of sour skittles. She had been wired for close to an hour before she crashed still in her costume.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of weeks later Cami was tossing and turning in bed. She looked and saw that Klaus's side was still empty. He and the others went to look for something with Vincent leaving Cami alone with Josh and Hope. She sighed. The baby was kicking like crazy making it impossible for her to sleep. Also she hated sleeping without Klaus by her side. Just his presence was comforting. She tried again to fall to sleep but a small scream drifted into the room. She rushed into Hope's room and found her thrashing around in her sleep.

"No! Don't get me! Daddy help me!"

Cami gently shook her awake. "Hope."

Hope blinked then looked at her. "Mommy?"

Cami sat down and hugged her. "It's okay it was only a dream."

Hope looked worried. "She was taking us away and Daddy couldn't get to us."

"Don't worry. Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded but then looked at Cami. "Can I sleep in your bed? Just for tonight?"

Cami nodded. "Sure. Grab Wolfie."

She and Hope climbed into Klaus's overly large bed. Hope snuggled against Cami and smiled.

"Is that my brother?"

"Yup. He is strong isn't he?"

She nodded and started talking to Cami's stomach. "Hi Brother. I'll see you soon."

Cami giggled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Hope."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus and the others came home around two in the morning. He went upstairs and decided to check on Hope first. He was stunned to see that her bed was empty. He checked Cami's old room and found that bed untouched. He went into he and Cami's room and gave a sigh of relief. Cami was asleep on her side facing the door fast asleep. And there was Hope in the middle of the bed. He smiled and climbed in next to her. When Cami woke the next morning she turned over and saw Hope snuggled against Klaus's chest. Klaus opened his eyes and smiled at her. He motioned for her to follow him out. She snuck out of bed and made sure Hope had blankets tucked around her. Klaus spoke to her in the kitchen.

"I nearly had a heart attack when she wasn't in her bed."

She nodded. "She had another dream."

He poured himself coffee and watched as she poured herself some juice. "So you let her into our bed?"

"Well I wasn't sleeping anyways." She threw him an accusing look. "I use to sleep just fine on my own. Now your son feels the need to use me as a trampoline because he knows your not there."

He chuckled. "My apologizes."

He kissed her softly before starting to make breakfast. She sat on one of the stools.

"Speaking of last night did you guys get a lead on that symbol?"

He nodded. "It appears to be some kind of representation of the solstice. Perhaps warning the witches of it's arrival."

She nodded. "So it's not anything to worry about?"

"So far no." He walked over and looked at her carefully. "And you shouldn't be worrying about anything except for yourself and our son."

She sighed. "I am worried about our son."

He kissed her forehead. "No one will harm him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

With Thanksgiving a day away the compound was being decorated. Cami came down stairs and found a bunch of leaf wreaths and pumpkins everywhere. She looked at Klaus as she poured herself a glass of water.

"I see you're pulling out all the stops."

He chuckled. "Well it is my first big holiday with my daughter in five years."

She nodded and kissed him softly. "You do realize she likes Christmas better?"

"I figured. What kid doesn't like Christmas?"

She nodded. She went upstairs to wake Hope. The little girl spoke in the dark.

"Mommy can we have waffles today?"

Cami rolled her eyes and lifted Hope into her arms. "Do you only think about your tummy?"

She nodded. Cami reentered the kitchen and found everyone there. Rebekah walked over and took Hope from Cami.

"No heavy lifting."

Hope threw her a look. "I am not heavy."

She kissed her nieces cheek and set her on a stool. Cami started making waffles while Rebekah made some bacon. The boys spoke in whispers before exiting the room. Cami cocked her brow but didn't say anything. Freya spoke from her spot at the table.

"I was thinking that we could rent a tub."

Cami and Hayley looked at her confused. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear sister you buy a bath tub you do not rent one."

Freya laughed. "I meant for Cami."

Cami looked at her. "Why?"

"Well if you want to have a water birth. But we can just have you deliver in your bed."

"Umm no thank you."

They all looked at her and she spoke very clearly.

"I am delivering this kid in the hospital where there are doctors and medicine."

Freya walked over and poured herself more coffee as she spoke. "Cami if you have the baby here we can protect you both and besides we don't know what will happen when he is born."

Hayley looked at Freya. "Mary use to be a midwife for the pack. She could help us out."

Cami threw them a look. "I am not giving birth to a dog. Besides what if something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"What if it does?" She then paused. "Was this your idea or your brother's?"

When Freya didn't answer she knew she was right. She marched into the den where the boys were huddled over the desk. Elijah quickly covered whatever they were reading but Cami didn't care. She looked at Klaus.

"I am not having this kid here."

Klaus raised his brows confused. "Come again?"

"Freya filled me in on your plans for me to give birth to our son here."

He nodded. "Well it would be safest."

She threw him a look. "No way! I am going to the hospital where there is lots of western medicine."

Elijah tried to make a joke. "I'm sure Freya could drug you if that is what you wish."

Cami was in no mood to be nice. "This is between me and your brother."

Kol held up his hands and led the way out. When they were alone Klaus spoke to her.

"Camille be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. What if something goes wrong?"

"Freya and Rebekah know generally what to do."

"Generally?"

He sighed. "They can brush up on a few things. But Camille I think that it would be safest for you to deliver here. Where I can protect you."

She knew he was concerned. She sighed.

"You really think it is safest?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Alright then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanksgiving day Cami dressed herself in a burgundy lace peasant blouse and leggings. When she walked into Hope's room the little girl was playing with her dollhouse. She got her dressed in a sunflower print dress, tights and brown leather maryjanes. When they walked downstairs Elijah was setting the last dish on the table. Cami smiled at him.

"Well will this be better then the last Thanksgiving I spent with you guys?"

He smiled. "Oh how you were taken captive and kidnapped by Niklaus's psycho ex?"

"Exactly."

He chuckled. Hope looked up at her.

"Daddy had a psycho ex?"

Elijah smiled. "Daddy had many."

When Klaus entered the room Hope smiled.

"Daddy you have a lot of psycho exes."

He chuckled and grabbed her. "Thank you Elijah."

Cami kissed his cheek. "We were just discussing the last thanksgiving we all spent together."

He nodded. Soon all of the Mikaelson's and Hayley sat down. Elijah smiled around the table.

"We are reunited and stronger then ever. On this day of giving thanks, may we all just be grateful for the fact we are all together."

They all toasted. Cami had to admit that having a family again was nice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Thanksgiving was over it was as though the entire compound was preparing for war. Ansel and Marcel were coming in and out constantly. Klaus was keeping things from Cami so that she wouldn't be scared or upset. Even though he tried Cami still knew. She saw Freya and Vincent gathering different weapons, Ansel and Klaus marking out the best places to attack, Elijah and Kol following the lunar charts. It was not comforting. She tried to stay focused on Hope. She had school and was excited for Christmas, oblivious to the danger that was just around the corner. She wasn't even as worried about the baby until Rebekah came home one day with armfuls of bags. She set them down on an empty couch in the den. Cami and Hope were working on her homework alone. Hope looked.

"Are those for me?"

"No they are for your baby brother."

Cami smiled. "Please tell me those are not all clothes?"

"Of course not. I picked up some blankets and toys. I also found some adorable little books for him."

Cami nodded and Rebekah sat down.

"Well you and Nik have nothing for him. Even if the goal is to make it to February I can't help but think we need to be prepared just in case."

Cami sighed. "Probably."

Rebekah decided to bring it up to Klaus. She stepped into the study as he and Elijah were talking with Freya about a plan to get Cami and Hope out in case things go wrong. She looked at Klaus.

"I think you need to put together a nursery."

He looked up. "The baby isn't due until February."

"I know that is the goal but if something happens I think we need to be prepared for him coming early. And unless you want him to sleep in your bed..."

He sighed. "Perhaps I should."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Klaus started painting Cami's old room that connected to Hope's. By the end of the week he had painted all the walls and the ceiling. The week before Christmas he walked into he and Cami's room and found her taking off her jewelry. He smiled.

"Can I show you something?"

She nodded. She followed him into the room and smiled. He had painted a mural of Bourbon Street. On the ceiling was the night sky. Hope's old crib had been set up in the center with simple white linens. The dresser now had a changing station on top. An arm chair glider was placed by the French doors that led out to the balcony with a floor lamp beside it. He had hung a crystal mobile over the crib and some paintings on the wall. The built in shelves now held children's books and toys. The closet doors were open and revealed that the closet had been completely filled. She turned and smiled.

"It's perfect."

He kissed her softly and then spoke. "He needs a space where he feels safe."

She nodded. He motioned to a wooden bassinet in the corner.

"I figured that until he slept through the night we could put that in our bedroom."

She agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

With the solstice only three days away the compound was buzzing with activity. Vincent and Freya were trying to prepare for the week they would be without their magic. Cami tried to just prepare for Christmas. She and Rebekah had gone shopping and now were wrapping in the den. Hope walked in and looked at Rebekah.

"Can I have some wrapping paper?"

Rebekah smiled and handed her a roll of shiny red paper. "What are you going to do?"

"I have gifts of my own to wrap."

Cami smiled and watched as she walked upstairs. She then looked at some compelled housekeepers who were handing ornaments on the enormous Christmas tree in the courtyard. Rebekah saw the look on her face and spoke out of concern.

"Cami are you alright?"

She nodded. "Christmas is not my favorite time of year."

Rebekah looked at her inquisitively and then she remembered. "Because you were turned on Christmas."

She nodded. "That and my mom left around Christmas time."

"If it helps you have all of us."

She smiled. "I know but now we are looking at being attacked this time of year and I can't help but think that...never mind."

Rebekah had caught on. She dropped her voice. "Cami you are not jinxed or cursed."

"Then how come when everything seems to be going well in my life this time of year ruins it?"

"I don't know but you and Nik are spending your first Christmas together in five years. That is a good thing."

She nodded and let it go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope walked into the dining room and found Freya straightening some of their Christmas decorations. She turned and smiled at her niece.

"Is there something you need Princess?"

Hope nodded. "Can you take me shopping?"

"For what?"

"I need to get Mommy and Daddy a Christmas gift."

She smiled. "Of course. Let's go."

They walked into a local shop that was usually for tourist. Hope looked around and saw an old book. She grabbed it and smiled.

"Daddy likes him."

Freya looked. It was a collection of T.S Elliot poems. She nodded.

"Your Dad would love that."

Hope then selected a vintage style necklace for Cami and then she walked to the kids section. Freya expected her to grab something for herself, instead she found a stuffed wolf much like her own. She then smiled.

"I'm ready."

Freya cocked her brow. "Hope you have a wolf at home."

"This isn't for me."

Freya nodded and helped Hope check out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning of December 20th Cami woke up earlier then usual. Klaus was still fast asleep. She tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. Just then the baby started kicking harder then normal. As if he knew something was wrong. She shut her eyes and just breathed. Klaus woke up and thought that she was asleep. He went to sneak out of bed but she reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

"Go back to sleep."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I can't."

He wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly. "It's going to be okay."

She nodded. Just then the baby started kicking again. Klaus felt it and chuckled.

"Oh he is keeping you up."

She smiled and moved his hand just over where their son was kicking. Klaus kissed her deeply before sliding out of bed. He then smiled.

"Try and get some rest."

"Easier said then done."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning was tense. The solstice was to begin that afternoon. Cami tried to ignore all the activity in the compound but when Marcel and Ansel arrived she internally panicked. Around 10am someone knocked on the door. Hope answered it and came running upstairs and found Cami in the nursery.

"Mommy this is for you."

Cami cocked her brow and took the envelope. She read her name on it and then opened it. Inside was a note.

 _I look forward to meeting my grandson soon- Esther_

Cami felt a chill run down her spine. She looked at Hope carefully.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was on the step."

Cami grabbed Hope and walked downstairs. Ansel smiled at her.

"Good to see you again."

Cami nodded and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"What is it?"

She handed him the note. He read it and walked into the den.

"It's starting."

The siblings looked at him alarmed. He held up the note and read.

"I look forward to meeting my grandson soon- Esther."

Klaus whooshed to Cami's side. "Where did you get that?"

"Hope found it on the doorstep."

He sighed and turned to Freya. "What do we do?"

She shrugged. "Prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

He nodded. As the afternoon approached Cami grew more anxious. Then as the clock struck noon the entire compound started to shake. Hope ran to Cami and looked terrified.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

When the compound settled Cami led Hope downstairs. Klaus rushed to her.

"Are you both alright?"

"We're fine. What was that?"

Vincent groaned. "Magic is out."

Elijah looked at him. "Are you positive?"

Freya waved her hand and nodded. "You should have gone flying across the room."

He cracked a smile. Hope looked at her dad.

"Daddy are we going to be okay?"

He nodded. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

She nodded. As evening approached Cami thought that Klaus was right. The only thing that had happened was no one could use magic. But as soon as the sun went own everything changed. She started having pain in her back and stomach that was increasingly uncomfortable but she hid it well. She tucked Hope into bed and walked downstairs. Hayley was in the kitchen grabbing a drink. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hope asleep?"

"Yeah."

They turned when they heard the clock chime nine o'clock. Then Cami felt a gush of liquid run down her leg.

"Oh no."

Hayley spoke as she looked through the fridge. "Relax Cami so far everything is fine."

"No, Hayley my water just broke."

Hayley turned stunned. "No way."

Cami nodded. "This is bad right?"

"Probably. Stay here and breathe."

Hayley ran out of the kitchen and into the courtyard where everyone was waiting. She looked at Klaus.

"We have a big problem."

"What?"

"Cami's water just broke."

He looked terrified. Freya stood.

"They will come as soon as they sense it." She spoke to Elijah. "Secure the exits with the crystals Vincent brought. They won't keep them out but they will tell us when they are coming."

He nodded and left with Josh and Marcel and Kol. Klaus walked into the kitchen and looked at Cami.

"Are you sure he's coming?"

She nodded and breathed through a contraction. Freya and Rebekah walked in. Freya helped Cami up.

"We need to get her settled upstairs."

He nodded and swept her into his arms. He set her on their bed and looked at Freya.

"You do know what you're doing right?"

She nodded. "She'll be fine."

He didn't look very relieved. Freya helped Cami change into a violet nightgown and settled her back onto the bed just as an alarm went off. Freya looked at her brother.

"Someone is here."

Klaus tensed but hesitated. Cami nudged him towards the door.

"Go. Please go. Check on Hope."

He nodded and kissed her before leaving. Freya stayed with Cami and kept her as calm as she could. After an hour they started hearing loud crashing and yelling. Cami looked towards the door startled.

"Hope."

Freya was about to speak when Kol rushed in with Hope in his arms. He looked at his sister.

"Where can I put her?"

Freya grabbed a pillow and some blankets before laying Hope in the closet with her wolf. Thankfully she was fast asleep. Freya then lit some sage and burned it around the closet. When she shut the door she spoke.

"Okay she can't hear anything. Thank God sage doesn't involve an actual spell to silence a room."

Cami nodded and then whimpered in pain. Freya spoke calmly.

"Cami I know it hurts, just breathe."

"Yeah that breathing thing is not working."

After a little while they heard a loud crash right outside the door. Freya walked towards it went it blew open. Freya was tossed into the wall and was unconscious. Cami tried to move but was in too much pain. A woman with sandy blonde hair walked in and smiled.

"Camille. I hope my grandson comes soon."

Cami wanted to leave but she yelled out in pain. She felt sick to her stomach just at the sight of Esther. Esther sat down next to her and spoke calmly.

"Don't worry dear, you're in good hands."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Josh blinked and tried to stand. He looked around. Things were broken and the Mikaelson's were sprawled out on the floor with varying injuries. He army crawled over to Marcel. He shook him as he heard Cami yelled.

"Marcel wake up."

Marcel groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We need to get the others."

Marcel staggered to his feet. He nudged Elijah while Josh woke Klaus. Klaus opened his eyes then shot onto his feet.

"Where did she go?"

They all woke just as Cami screamed out. Josh looked up towards the room.

"I am no expert but I would assume that she is with Cami."

Upstairs Cami looked at Esther as she wiped the sweat from Cami's face.

"If you hurt my son I will kill you. I will hunt you down and kill you."

She rolled her eyes. "Labor is hard enough you shouldn't worry about such things."

She turned to dip the rag back into water. Cami seized the lamp beside the bed and slammed it with all of her might. Esther fell. Cami stood and woke Freya. She blinked and stood.

"Are you alright?"

Cami gasped. "I feel like I am dying again."

Freya nodded. She seized her mothers arms and dragged her out of the room. She saw her brothers and yelled.

"Could one of you help here?"

They whooshed up the stairs. Kol and Elijah seized Esther and carried her down to the others. Rebekah and Hayley were pulling bits of wood out of their arms. Klaus looked at Freya.

"Did she hurt her?"

Cami screamed out and Freya and Klaus rushed into the room. Cami was laying back onto the bed and Freya looked between her legs. She looked at Klaus.

"She's crowning." She moved some blankets out of her way and spoke to Cami. "Okay Cami push."

Cami did as she was told. Freya smiled.

"Okay here is the head. Keep pushing Cami."

Cami took some deep breaths before pushing again. Freya moved her hands and supported the baby. Then Cami felt some relief from the pain as the baby slid into Freya's arms. Cami gasped and fell back onto the pillows. She spoke to Freya.

"Is he okay?"

A bright blue light filled the room and Freya smiled. "He's perfect."

Freya wrapped him in a yellow and green polka dot receiving blanket. He et out a piercing cry and only settled when he was placed on Cami's chest. Klaus was at a loss for words. Cami tilted the baby so that Klaus could see him. He hesitated before reaching his hand out and brushing his finger over his hand. Cami looked at him.

"We have a son."

He nodded. "We have a son."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 18

A few minutes after the birth Freya gathered Hope from the closet and gave Cami and Klaus some time alone. She walked downstairs and smiled at everyone.

"He's here."

They all smiled. Meanwhile Cami had moved over so Klaus could sit next to her. She didn't hesitated to hand their son over to him. Klaus held him and broke into a grin. His son squirmed and opened his eyes. Klaus spoke to him softly.

"You are loved and you are safe."

Cami smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Klaus cradled the baby on his chest and looked at Cami.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired but happy."

He nodded and handed the baby back. Freya knocked on the bedroom door and smiled.

"How is he?"

Cami looked at the baby and saw he was looking around. "He's fine."

She nodded and handed her a diaper for him along with a clean dark blue plush blanket and a grey striped hat. Klaus laid his son down and put the diaper and hat on before wrapping him in the blanket. Freya moved her fingers along certain places and nodded.

"His breathing is good." She lifted him and handed him back to Cami. "Get some rest."

She nodded. Klaus watched as Cami's eyes drooped. He smiled and took the baby from her arms.

"Close your eyes. He'll still be here when you wake."

She nodded and kissed him softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami opened her eyes an hour later when the baby began to cry. Klaus laid him next to her on the bed and snuck out of the room. he returned a minute later with a bottle. Cami sat up and grabbed the baby before reaching for the bottle. He spoke concerned.

"You should sleep."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

he handed over the bottle and watched as his son quickly sucked. After a while he stopped and fell asleep. Cami ended up drifting off herself. When the sun rose she woke up again. Klaus was asleep with their son on his chest. She smiled and kissed his temple. He turned and smiled at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

He looked at the baby and saw that he was awake and trying to open his hand. He was staring at it intently. Cami showered quickly and got dressed in a grey sweat suit with a light blue tank top underneath the jacket. She walked into the bedroom and found Klaus fully dressed. She walked into the nursery and grabbed an outfit from the closet. She returned to their room and slipped a navy striped sleeper onto the baby. She rewrapped him in the blanket before looking at Klaus.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded. He led the way downstairs and was shocked to see that the first floor was put back together. Furniture was fixed and the Christmas decorations repaired. The tree was back up and fully decorated. He found everyone eating breakfast at the dining room table. Hope saw them and ran over sstill in her pink monkey pajamas.

"I want to see him! Can I hold him? Please Daddy?"

He chuckled and grabbed her. He let her see the baby in Cami's arms. She smiled at Cami.

"What's his name?"

Cami looked at Klaus. "Umm that's a good question."

Kol burst out laughing. "Well that is a good start."

Klaus smiled. "I guess we never really talked about names."

Cami sat down at the table and let Rebekah hold the baby. She smiled down at him.

"Oh Nik he is beautiful. Thank god he looks like his mother."

Klaus rolled his eyes and sat down. Hope finished her breakfast then looked at Cami.

"Mommy can I hold him now?"

She nodded. "Go pick a seat in the den."

She followed Hope into the den with the baby. Once Hope was settled in an armchair Cami set her brother into her arms. The second Hope touched him the blue light filled the room again. Everyone walked in and their jaws hit the floor. Hope giggled.

"He's so little he could fit in my doll clothes."

Klaus spoke quickly. "Let's not try it."

Cami looked at Freya who was just as stunned as the others. When Hope was finished Cami took her son in her arms and looked at him. He seemed fine better then fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Freya walked into the den where Cami was feeding the baby a bottle.

"I have set the crystals up again. Just until we get magic back."

Cami nodded. "So they will signal when someone enters the house?"

"Should."

Klaus looked at her carefully. "What happens if we need to leave?"

"I simply move a crystal."

"Alright."

Cami went upstairs and laid the baby down in his crib. She covered him with a blanket and watched as he fell asleep. She went back down to the den and helped Hayley wrap a few Christmas gifts. A hour later the alarm blared. Klaus and Cami both whooshed up the stairs. Elijah made it to the nursery first. He saw a woman standing over the crib and grabbed her by the throat.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

He carried her into the hallway before ripping out her heart. Cami rushed to the baby and saw that he had produced a force field. She looked at Klaus who was just as stunned as she was. Cami spoke to him softly.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and let the shield down. Cami grabbed him and held him close. Klaus spoke quickly.

"Is he alright?"

"He seems fine."

Klaus placed his hand on his son's head before rounding on Elijah.

"Who was she?"

Elijah was bent over the body. "Definitely a vampire."

Klaus spoke angrily. "We must find where she came from and quickly destroy whoever sent her!"

"I agree."

That afternoon the alarm went off again. This time Kol and Klaus pulled a vampire from Klaus and Cami's room. Klaus was going to simply kill him until Kol stopped him.

"We have vervain correct?"

Klaus looked at him. "Why?"

"I vote we torture him until he tells us who sent him."

Klaus nodded. "Tie him up in the basement."

Kol did as Klaus asked. Klaus grabbed his son from his bed and kissed his forehead.

"You are alright my brave boy."

Cami came in looking terrified. "Is he okay?"

Klaus nodded and handed him over. Cami sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are they all after him?"

Freya answered. "There is no magic and people probably assume that by killing him they'll get magic back."

"But you doubt it?"

She nodded. "Magic will return tomorrow night. So hopefully we can enjoy a quiet Christmas with our newest addition."

Cami nodded and relaxed. The baby was oblivious to what was going on. Once they were alone Cami looked at Klaus.

"His force field, do you think that is permanent or just a baby thing?"

He sat down next to her. "I don't know."

She nodded and peered down at their son. "How can something so small be in so much danger?"

Klaus sighed and kissed her. "No one will harm him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. Chapter 19

The next day magic returned and Freya cast a powerful cloaking spell on the baby. It reassured everyone. Klaus and Elijah were talking in the dining room when Cami came downstairs holding the baby.

"Niklaus we need to go look at it."

Klaus sighed. "I can't leave right now."

"Why? Kol and Rebekah are here as well as Hayley. The kids and Cami will be well protected."

"I know but..."

Cami walked in and spoke to him. "Go with Elijah."

Klaus turned and looked pained. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Really we can handle things for a couple of hours."

Elijah smiled. "I'll get you back as soon as possible."

He finally gave in. "Fine. But I want Vincent here in case you need magic."

"Okay."

She grabbed her phone and texted Vincent. She then held it up and showed him that Vincent was coming.

"Satisfied?"

He chuckled and kissed her. He then kissed their son's forehead before following Freya and Elijah out of the compound. Cami watched as the housekeepers began setting the table for their Christmas Eve Dinner. Hope walked downstairs and smiled.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy went out for a little while. Do you need something?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to paint with him."

"He'll be home soon."

Cami set the baby in his lamb cradle swing and turned it on before stepping into the kitchen. Their were a few compelled chefs preparing dinner. Cami grabbed a juice box for Hope out of the fridge when the alarm blared. Cami and Kol met in the den. But they found nothing. The baby was crying but nothing was around him. Cami grabbed him and settled him. Kol and Rebekah searched the house with Hayley and Vincent. Kol was the last to rejoin them in the den.

"Well unless they are invisible there is no one here."

Vincent started to pace. "They could be invisible or they could have heard you two coming and left before getting himself killed."

Cami looked down at her son who was now quite content. Hope was quietly coloring in the corner, oblivious to what was going on around her. As they all brainstormed Klaus returned with Freya and Elijah. When they walked in they saw the looks on their families faces. Elijah spoke first.

"What happened?"

Kol sighed. "The alarm went off again but we couldn't find anyone."

Klaus rushed to Cami and the baby. Cami handed their son over and Klaus settled next to her. She placed her hand on his arm.

"He's fine. Not even a scratch."

He nodded and looked at Vincent who was still pacing.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know. But whoever it was is long gone. I vote we just try and enjoy Christmas."

They all agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening Cami slipped on a red lace dress with black heels. She curled her hair in loose waves. She dressed her son in a red long sleeve onesie and black and red plaid pants. Hope walked into the bedroom just as Cami slipped some socks onto the baby's feet.

"How do I look?"

Cami smiled in awe. Hope had on a long sleeved red and black plaid dress that matched her brother's pants. She had paired it with black tights and black maryjanes. Her hair was down and her long bangs swept back with a big red bow. Cami kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

She climbed onto the bed and kissed her brother's forehead. When Cami walked downstairs the family was beginning to gather. Hope bounced into the room causing Elijah to smile. He knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Princess."

She grinned and hugged him. Klaus then lifted her into his arms and smiled.

"Where did my little girl go?"

"She's right here."

He chuckled and kissed Cami's cheek and the baby's head. As soon as everyone was gathered including to Cami's surprise Marcel, Rebekah walked around and handed out pens and paper. Klaus cocked his brow then saw the fire pit burning. He groaned.

"Really?"

Kol nudged his brother. "It's family tradition."

Hope looked at her dad. "What's tradition?"

Klaus knelt down and spoke to her softly. "We wrote our wishes down and then we burn them for luck."

Hope smiled. "I know what I am wishing for."

She quickly wrote something then dropped it into fire. Cami stared at her paper for a minute before writing and burning her wish. The baby looked at the fire in amazement. Cami adjusted him so that he could watch Elijah and Klaus drop their papers in. Then they all sat down for dinner. Elijah stood to make a toast.

"This is a Christmas that I hope we will all remember for the next two hundred years. We are all together again and we have our newest addition here safe and sound."

Kol nodded and spoke. "Sounding a bit like your Thanksgiving speech."

A few laughed. Elijah rolled his eyes and raised his glass.

"To family."

They all copied and drank. Hope looked at her glass of juice and then at Hayley's glass of wine.

"Why is yours different then mine?"

Hayley smiled. "Mine is grown up juice."

"Oh. When will I get to drink it?"

Kol smiled as he passed out rolls. "I'll take you when you turn sixteen."

Cami rolled her eyes while Hope counted then pouted. "Nine years."

The adults chuckled. Cami set the baby down in his bouncer next to her while she ate. Hope attempted to feed him some turkey before Rebekah caught her. As dessert was served Rebekah looked at Klaus.

"So does my nephew have a name yet?"

Klaus smiled. "Still playing around with a few."

Elijah chuckled. "He is going to be a week old with no name."

"A name is not something to choose lightly."

Cami nodded. "I got stuck with Camille Sydney."

Rebekah made a face. "Okay that is pretty bad. Almost as bad as Niklaus."

Klaus shuddered. "I am not passing that name onto my son."

After dinner they allowed Hope to pick out a gift to open. She walked over with two packages. Hayley laughed.

"Hope we said one."

"One for me and one for brother."

They nodded Hope handed Klaus the baby's gift and then tore open hers. She gasped and pulled out a fairy doll with blonde hair. She smiled.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Freya smiled. "Of course she picked on of Auntie's first."

Hope ran over and hugged Freya tightly. Klaus then opened up his son's gift and smiled. He pulled out a stuffed wolf similar to Hope's. Hope smiled and showed it to the baby.

"Now you have one to watch over you."

Cami kissed her head. "That is very sweet Hope."

The clock chimed and Hayley faked a gasp.

"If Santa passes the house and hears two kids still awake he is going to skip it."

Hope looked shocked and started running up the stairs. "I'm going."

They all chuckled. Cami followed her up. She helped her change into her red plaid pajama set with lace trim. She crawled into her bed and looked at Cami.

"Mommy I need my story."

Cami settled the baby next to his sister and spoke.

"Once upon a time there were two brothers that hated eachother. One was good while the other pretended to be bad. They never saw eye to eye and wanted to destroy eachother. Until the day that they were forced to work together to protect their family. The brothers saw that they could indeed get along and became thick as thieves. They decided that they were better working together then they were fighting."

Before she could finish Hope was snoring quietly and the baby was snoozing off. She smiled and tucked the blankets around her before carrying the baby out. She laid him in his bassinet and was covering him with a grey knit blanket when someone spoke from behind.

"Too much excitement for one day."

Klaus wrapped his arm around her and stared down at their son. She laid her head on his shoulder and spoke softly.

"Did you think we'd end up here?"

He chuckled quietly. "End up with you as a vampire who has come back from the dead twice, a son and a daughter that I love more then my own life, and in love with the brave bartender? Not in a thousand years."

They both were smiling and eventually went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up!"

Cami found herself being wacked in the head with a throw pillow. She groaned.

"Hope really?"

"It's Christmas!"

Cami sat up and tended to her now awake son. Hope grabbed her hand and tugged. Cami followed her downstairs holding her son. Klaus and Elijah were waiting at the bottom of the steps talking with Rebekah and Kol. Klaus smiled.

"Merry Christmas Hope."

Hope smiled and jumped at him. "Can we open presents now?"

"Wait for your Aunt Freya."

Cami looked at him. "Unless you want to get wacked with a pillow I would let her open."

He chuckled and handed her a mug of coffee before taking their son. Freya and Hayley walked downstairs carrying a few more packages and placing them under the already crowded tree. Kol covered Hope's eyes before leading her to where her gifts were. When he uncovered them she squealed loud enough that it startled her brother. She started jumping up and down.

"Look I have an easel like Daddy! And a baby bed!"

Cami sat down and smiled. Hope was examining her wooden crescent shaped baby doll cradle. They all opened gifts but Cami noticed Klaus sneak a small red box into his pocket. She didn't think much of it. Later that day she was in the kitchen fixing a bottle when he walked in. He smiled.

"I think Hope had a good Christmas."

She nodded. "You realize she is going to sleep with that art kit right?"

He chuckled. "Probably." He then sounded serious. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where do you see yourself in a hundred years?"

She laughed. "Umm still trying to wrap my head around being alive for over a hundred years. Why?"

"Because I see myself next to you."

She turned and saw that he had dropped to one knee and was holding the red box. He flipped it open to reveal a 5 carat flower shape diamond with aa platinum band. It was the most breathtaking ring she had ever seen. He spoke almost nervous.

"Camille will you marry me?"

She cracked a smile. "Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded. He grinned and stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled away long enough to slip the ring onto her finger. They were still kissing when Kol walked in and grabbed a piece of celery off the counter. He paused and groaned.

"Get a room."

They turned smiling. He looked at the suspiciously.

"What are you two up to? It better not be another baby. You have yet to name the one you already have."

Klaus smirked. "For your information Camille just agreed to be my wife."

Kol laughed and then stopped. "You're serious?"

Cami nodded and Kol saw the ring. His shock turned into a grin. he hugged both of them before grabbing something from Elijah's wine fridge and whooshing into the den.

"Freya grab some glasses. This is cause to celebrate."

Rebekah accepted a glass from Freya and watched as Kol poured some champagne into it.

"What are we celebrating other then Christmas?"

"A woman is crazy enough to agree to marry our brother."

Elijah and Hayley looked stunned. Cami and Klaus walked in and Rebekah squealed.

"Really?"

They both nodded. Rebekah ran over and hugged them. Elijah stood beaming and clapped his brother on the back. Hope looked confused.

"What does that mean?"

Freya knelt down smiling. "It means Mommy and Daddy are going to get married."

Hope gasped and hugged them. Cami never knew that she could be this happy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. Chapter 20

Cami should have known that things were too good to last. The day after Christmas she had just laid her son in the living room and stepped into the kitchen to fix Hope a snack. She had just set a bowl of grapes on the counter when the alarm blared. She rushed into the living room half expecting it to be a false alarm. She saw a man standing over her son trying to get through his shield. She didn't hesitate before shoving her hand through his chest and ripping out his heart. She tossed it to the ground and lifted the screaming baby. As Freya, Klaus and Elijah rushed into the room they were taken aback by what they saw. Elijah spoke to Rebekah who was about to enter.

"Go upstairs and keep Hope in her room."

Klaus approached Cami carefully. "Camille?"

She looked at him and was confused by the look on his face. He looked weary. She looked down and saw that she was covered in this man's blood and now so was her son. She looked at the dead body on the floor and started to feel herself tremble. Klaus guided her to a nearby chair and had her sit.

"Is he alright?"

She looked her son over and nodded. Klaus looked back at Elijah who seemed to understand.

"Kol."

Kol appeared next to his brother and took in the scene before him. Together they carried the corpse and the heart out of the room. Freya started cleaning up. Klaus hesitated before gently taking his son from Cami and speaking while his eyes stayed on Cami's face.

"Freya could you clean him up?"

Freya stood and took her nephew. Klaus looked at Cami and spoke quietly.

"Camille you did what you had to do."

Her voice shook as she spoke. "I killed someone."

He sighed. "He was going to hurt our baby."

She looked at his face. "That doesn't make it feel right."

She stood and walked upstairs. She started the shower and dropped her bloody clothes into a pile. She then stepped inside and that is when the weight of what happened hit her. She turned the water up until it burner her skin. She then started scrubbing the blood off. When she finally stepped out she pulled her hair into a bun then slipped on a pair of black leggings and a lavender v neck tee. She threw her bloody clothes into a trash bag then walked downstairs. She started scrubbing the blood on the carpet in the den. She doused it with bleach until the smell burnt her nose. Freya walked in and knelt down.

"Cami I can do that."

Cami ignored that and stood. "Add bleach to the grocery list."

She dropped a bloody sponge and baby blanket into the bag along with her clothes before walking out of the room. Klaus walked in just after she left and caught the look on Freya's face.

"What?"

"This is going to hit her later."

He sighed. "I know."

"Cami is a good hearted person and she just killed someone. She is going to blame herself."

"I get it Freya."

"Do you? Nik you kill and don't think twice, but Cami...she's not like you."

He knew she had a point. Later that night Cami was already in bed when Klaus walked in. He checked on their son before stepping into the shower. When he walked back into their bedroom Cami was eerily quiet. He slid into bed and she spoke softly.

"Why do I feel guilty? He was here to kill our son and yet I feel guilty for killing him."

Klaus sighed. "Because you are a good person Cami. You want to see the good in everyone."

She nuzzled into his neck and broke down crying. Klaus let her cry on him until she finally drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Cami woke the next morning she felt weird. She walked downstairs and found Klaus and Freya talking in the den. They both paused when she entered. She raised her hands.

"I am not going to freak out."

Klaus cracked a small smile. She sat down and watched as the others trickled downstairs. Hope walked in with her arms full of her new art supplies. She sat down and set things up on the coffee table. She had just started painting when the alarm went off. Klaus and Rebekah were the first upstairs. Rebekah grabbed her nephew and looked him over. She then turned to Klaus and cocked her brow.

"There is no one in here."

Klaus looked around. Cami walked in and looked at them.

"Is he okay?"

Rebekah nodded and handed the baby over. Then Klaus spoke to them.

"I don't have a new scent in here."

Cami cocked her brow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning unless they are odorless and invisible, no one was here."

Later that morning Klaus was pacing and would snap at Freya randomly.

"How is it possible that the alarm is malfunctioning?...we're suppose to be keeping him safe...you're suppose to be one of the most powerful witches that are still alive..."

Freya was rubbing her temples frustrated. Elijah walked in and spoke to Klaus.

"Vincent has found something on that symbol. He wants us to meet him at St. Annes."

Klaus shook his head. "With the alarm malfunctioning I can not go anywhere."

Elijah opened his mouth to argue but Rebekah interrupted. She looked at Cami curious.

"Camille, where was the baby the other day when the alarm went off but Kol found no one here?"

Cami thought. "He was in here. I was getting Hope a juice box."

"And today he was upstairs..." Her eyes widened. "Cami set him in the swing."

Cami cocked her brow but did it. Rebekah then led everyone into the hallway where they could still see the baby but he couldn't see them. Klaus started to get frustrated.

"What are we doing?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Patience brother."

A minute later the baby started to cry. Cami moved forward to grab him but Rebekah held him back. Then the alarm started to blare. They all looked around but didn't see any one. Rebekah smiled and nodded.

"He is setting off the alarm."

Cami grabbed him and put two and two together. "Because he figured out when it goes off we all come running."

Elijah smiled. "He wants attention."

Klaus chuckled and brushed his finger over his son's cheek. "Just like his father. Using his gifts to get what he wants."

Cami rolled her eyes. Freya looked at them and spoke calmly.

"So now that we know it is him and not the alarm, how about you and Camille go with Rebekah to meet Vincent and Elijah, Hayley, Kol and I can stay here with the kids?"

Cami hesitated but Hayley smiled.

"It would do you some good to get out of the house."

She nodded. "Okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus and Cami led the way into the church. Vincent had a fire going and was talking to Marcel. When he saw them he spoke quickly.

"An eight year old boy from my group has gone missing."

Cami cocked her brow. "And that has to do with the symbol how?"

He showed them a leather bound journal with the same symbol on it. Klaus looked stunned.

"What is it?"

"An instruction manual."

"For what?"

"Advanced dark magic. Beyond what I have ever seen before."

Rebekah looked curious. "Where did you find it?"

Vincent opened it and Cami quickly understood. He spoke eerily.

"It's written in my handwriting yet I don't remember writing it."

Klaus looked closer. "So you have used it before?"

"I think that I have."

They all waited for him to explain. He sighed and motioned for them to sit. Marcel sat across from them. Vincent spoke quietly.

"Around the time you all came to town Eva and I were living just outside of the quarter. Witches weren't safe so we hid."

Marcel turned away guilty. Vincent continued.

"An afternoon like any other changed everything. Eva had gone into the quarter to grab dinner and she ran into Sophie Deveraux. She told her that Eva was pregnant." He looked chocked up. He took a deep breath before explaining more. "After hearing that I was going to be a father I wanted my child to be able to practice their magic because of the joy it would feel. I never wanted my child to live in fear of it's gift. So I looked into some other forms of magic that would make me powerful enough to take down Marcel. But it consumed me. I started to go kinda crazy. And it required sacrifices. At first just snakes and my pet bird. But then Eva wanted to help and...that's when she started sacrificing children. She would kill other witches children just to gain more power for herself."

Rebekah almost looked shaken. She spoke quietly.

"What happened to her?"

"I tried to cure her. Get the...thing away from her that I had brought into our home. But it destroyed her mind instead. The Eva I had known was long gone. Instead this power hungry person took her place. But in the process of curing her I killed not only her but also our baby."

Cami felt a tear slide down her face. She wiped it away and spoke to him.

"So if this symbol is being seen again..."

"Someone else is using the magic. And this kid disappearing is only the beginning. It will need to be fed and children are its favorite prey."

"This thing could come for Hope?"

"If it hasn't already. The baby too."

Klaus shook his head. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Freya was holding her nephew during dinner. Klaus and Cami had filled everyone in except for Hope as they didn't want to frighten her. Cami looked and Klaus and whispered.

"Now?"

He nodded and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Camille and I have something we would like to tell you all."

Rebekah made a face. "If you two are expecting again I swear to you Nik I will..."

"Not that. We have decided on a baby name."

Kol smirked. "Well it's about time."

Klaus ignored him and smiled at his son. "We decided to name him after the strongest man that we know. Someone that will protect him no matter what."

They all looked slightly confused. Cami took her son from Freya and smiled.

"And also we named him after a character in a Shakespeare story."

Hayley made a face. "Please tell me that you did not name this kid Romeo or Claudius or Demetrius."

They laughed. Klaus smiled with pride.

"This is Regan Elijah Mikaelson."

They all grinned. Elijah stood and hugged his brother before taking his nephew into his arms.

"Welcome to the family Regan Elijah."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. Chapter 21

Cami tried not worry about the threat that loomed. But it was hard not to when it struck. She had been sitting in the den with Klaus and Regan. Klaus was looking at Hope's sketch pad smiling while Cami fed Regan his bottle. When the baby finished he burped and then started drifting off. Cami stood and kissed Klaus's head.

"He's done for the day."

Klaus looked at his son and chuckled. "Well he has it rough around here. After all he is the little prince."

Cami rolled her eyes and carried their son up to their room. After she left Hope walked in and spoke.

"Dad."

Klaus jumped slightly. He walked over and knelt in front of her. Hope spoke to him quietly.

"I had a bad dream...about a bad man...he was hurting these kids and I think he hurt me too..."

Klaus looked at her stunned. Hope continued.

"I'm dizzy and my head hurts."

He saw blood coming out of her nose and yelled. "Cami, Hayley!"

Cami had just covered Regan with a blanket. She whooshed down the stairs and met Hayley and Elijah. Cami saw the blood on Hope's face. Hayley was about to look but Cami stepped in front and knelt down. Hope looked at her.

"Mommy i'm cold."

Cami grabbed her and held her close before looking at Klaus. "She's burning up."

Elijah nodded. "I'll get Freya."

Cami lifted Hope into her arms and settled with her on the couch. Hope rested her head against Cami's stomach. Hayley covered Hope with a blanket while Cami wrapped her arms around her protectively. Freya rushed in ahead of the other siblings. She knelt down and started speaking in a hush. Cami looked at Klaus and Hayley.

"She's never been sick."

Freya finally looked up. "This is a magical link. But I have never seen it before. It feels...cold."

Cami started to feel fear creep in. Vincent busted into the compound with Marcel behind him. He looked at them.

"Elijah called. The other kids were like this too."

He leaned over Hope and started chanting. But it had no affect on her. He sighed and looked at them.

"It's like she is the anchor to the other kids."

Marcel sighed. "So if we find the other kids..."

"We may be able to break the link. But I don't know where this thing is or even if it I can stop it."

Freya stood. "Not alone you can't. But two witches are better then one."

Rebekah looked at Vincent suddenly. "What about the baby? Could he be infected too?"

Vincent looked unsure. He glanced at Cami. "Where is he?"

"Asleep in his bassinet."

Marcel whooshed up the stairs and returned with the baby in his arms. It was the first time he had held his brother. He quickly handed him to Vincent. Vincent looked Regan over carefully before shaking his head.

"He's fine. For some reason this thing only attached itself to Hope. It could be that he is too young. He's not powerful enough yet."

Vincent handed the baby to Rebekah and looked at Klaus. "We need to find the other kids. Best place to start is the witches."

Marcel spoke sarcastically. "This will be fun."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami settled Hope in her bed and had a cool cloth on her forehead. Hope looked at her.

"Mommy are you going to help the other kids?"

Cami nodded. "I promise you that we will." She tucked the blankets around her before kissing her cheek. "Get some sleep."

Cami walked downstairs and found Klaus, Elijah, Hayley and Freya talking in the courtyard. Hayley looked anxiously at Cami?"

"How is she?"

"She still has the fever. I finally got her to sleep."

Hayley nodded. She then turned to Elijah.

"I'll go help Marcel talk to the witches with Freya."

He nodded and they watched as the girls walked out. Rebekah walked in and handed Regan to Cami.

"He just had a diaper change."

Cami nodded. "Thank you."

Rebekah spoke to her brothers when Kol joined them. "Kol and I are going to go by Vincent's old house and see if we can't find some clues."

They nodded. Elijah then looked.

"I need to talk to Vincent. Maybe we can find some way to track this thing."

Cami nodded. "I'll go with you."

Klaus looked at her. "And what am I to do? Sit her and knit?"

She rolled her eyes and handed him their son. "Protect our kids. No one can do that better then you can. The alarm is still up but still."

He nodded and kissed her. "Be careful."

She nodded and followed Elijah out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus laid Regan down for his nap and walked into Hope's bedroom. He replaced the warm washcloth on her head with a new cold one. She blinked and looked at him.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She is with Uncle Elijah but she will be home soon."

He held her glass so she could drink some water through a straw. She then spoke quietly.

"Daddy, you need to help the other kids. I can feel them and they are really scared."

He brushed her hair back. "I promise you we are going to help them." He set her glass down smiling. "And when you are better, you and I will share the biggest plate of beignets you have ever seen."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Princess."

He left her door open and checked in on Regan. He was wide awake staring up at his mobile. Klaus smiled slightly and laid his hand on his son's chest. He felt his quick little heartbeat against his hand. Regan looked up at him and cracked a small smile. Klaus spoke to him softly.

"You know your sister is sick. I know that you do."

Regan's smile dropped and it looked as though he understood what Klaus was saying.

"We can not loose her. I refuse to allow any of my child to be harmed by someone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami and Elijah were walking through the bayou with Vincent and Hayley. Cami spoke unsure.

"Vincent are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Positive."

When they reached a small clearing they saw a man standing over what appeared to be mummies. Vincent sighed.

"The kids."

Cami looked horrified. They spotted Klaus and Marcel across the path. Marcel charged out of the brush and attacked the man. Vincent yelled to the others.

"Get the kids!"

Hayley, Cami and Vincent grabbed the kids while Klaus and Elijah aided Marcel. When the kids were safe Cami realized a blue fire that was burning behind the kids now spread and trapped her in a circle. Klaus looked and yelled.

"Vincent!"

Klaus and Elijah both tried to get to her but couldn't. Cami started hearing a weird voice in her head.

"You are the spitting image of your father."

Cami suddenly collapsed. Klaus watched in horror as she started to convulse. Cami's mind left the bayou and she awoke terrified...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami blinked and looked around. She was in the clearing but everything was glowing blue. No one else was there except for a hooded figure by a makeshift alter. They spoke in an oddly familiar voice.

"I knew that you would come if I targeted one of your kids. It was just a matter of time."

Cami spoke stunned. "Sydney?"

The figure stood and lowered it's hood. There stood Cami's mother. She looked just as Cami remembered. Fair skin, big brown eyes, blonde hair that was in loose curls and fell just below her shoulders, and the same voice. But the smile was a much different one then Cami remembered. There was no happiness in her eyes and her smile was more smug. Sydney O'Connell turned to face her daughter.

"I prefer to be called Mom."

Cami felt a wave of different emotions creeping in. "I would call you that if you had ever acted like one."

She laughed but it was a cold harsh laugh. "I always imagined what I would say when I saw you and Sean again. I would say how leaving the two of you behind was the hardest decision that I ever made. That I missed you every single day. That I wanted to come back so many times. But none of those were really true."

Cami was confused. She spoke quietly. "Sean's dead."

That was the only time Cami saw any emotion fill Sydney's face. She looked sad in her eyes but quickly gathered herself.

"I know. I was at his funeral."

Cami tried to think. "No you weren't. Hardly anyone came. I would have seen you."

"I stayed in the hall and snuck in when you all started towards the cemetery to say my goodbyes."

"You didn't speak to me?"

"I watched you. I considered speaking to you but I decided not too. Just as I did at your college graduation, your senior dance recital, Sean's playoff game, and your science fair. I watched but kept my distance."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to face your father."

Cami started to feel her temper flare. "Well you did leave him to raise two kids all by himself."

"Camille a lot went on between your father and I that you and Sean did not know about."

"Like the fights?"

She paused. "You heard them?"

"I watched you pack your bags and leave in the middle of the night. I waited by that window every night for two weeks hoping that you would come home. You never did."

"Your father was..."

"Do not speak badly of him. He did the work of two parents."

"I wasn't going to. Your father was an amazing husband and father. He had a big heart. That was the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"He was too good. Always wanting to do the right thing. Guiding young werewolves and witches and vampires to their own kind. He and Kieran thought that they could get everyone to live in harmony. They were fools."

"Because they wanted to see the good in everyone?"

"There is no such thing as good and evil Camille. There is only power and those to weak to get it."

"What happened to you?"

"I was tired of feeling weak. I was destined for greater things. Or did your father not tell you that I am a witch?"

Cami processed that information. She came to a startling realization.

"It was you! You unleashed The Hallow!"

Sydney laughed again. "I did not just unleash The Hallow. I created it."

"You are trying to kill my daughter?"

"I needed to get your attention. I knew that going after Hope was the easiest way to do that."

"Why now? What do you want from me?"

"Your son." She started talking more to herself then to Cami. "He would be the ultimate battery. So much power and so vulnerable."

"Over my dead body."

Cami charged her mom just as the light started shining again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami gasped and looked around. Klaus spoke to her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at he and Vincent and then Hayley, Elijah and Marcel who were all huddled around her. Then to their horror she started crying quietly. Vincent hesitated before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Cami you're safe."

She shook her head. "I saw her...she did this."

Klaus spoke confused. "Saw who?"

"My mom. She created the hallow...she went after Hope...she probably sent the people to kidnap Regan..."

Hayley was curious and stunned. "Why?"

"She wants Regan. She said that he is the ultimate power source for The Hallow."

They all looked at her stunned into silence. Cami had a feeling in her gut that made her feel even worse then she already did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
